Overcome
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Sequel to "Twins!" When a series of mysterious murders begin, the only clue that the Titans have lies within an old lullaby telling of five heroes and a silent horror that hunted demons and half demons for centuries.
1. Prologue

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's the sequel to "Twins!" I wasn't thinking about a sequel before but then I discovered one of my stories that I was having difficulty with and got to thinking that maybe it'd be a good idea after reading reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Prologue

**T**he truth is a hard thing to ignore. Authors always confess some kind of truth in their stories and leave others to determine what's the truth from what are lies. Some authors are successful at hiding the truth. Others simply aren't.

It was the truth that Raven feared the most. She wanted to pretend that her sister, her best friend, wasn't dead and that none of them were suffering from nightmares. Would it be easier to lie and say that they weren't suffering from nightmares regarding everything that they had seen and done?

No, probably not. Lying wasn't easier when you knew the absolute truth. She could already see that her friends weren't sleeping as well as they once had and could hear their screams as they awoke from the nightmares. What they had witnessed was probably mixing with whatever nightmares that they were having before.

A sigh left her lips as she thought about her friends and the little boy that had come to Earth with them. Meys was used to seeing people killed but he was still a little boy. He would still get scared and after watching a few of his older siblings being murdered in front of him, she wasn't surprised that he was even having nightmares.

It was her friends that she was worried about. None of them had ever been in that kind of situation before and they didn't know how to handle the aftermath. Did they think of themselves as criminals because they had killed and stolen to survive? She hoped not seeing as they had been in a kill or be killed situation.

Raven wiped the tear that had rolled down her pale face away and stared at the salty drop of water that rested on one slender finger. Who was she crying for? Her friends or for her all of her siblings that had been killed because of some idiot's idea of keep the half demon population down? Was she even crying for herself?

As the tears continued to fall, Raven wrapped her arms around herself while sobs shook her body. She was crying for everybody, she decided. She was crying for her friends and family, both living and dead. Maybe she was even crying for herself as she tried to move past her twin's death.

A startled gasp left her lips when she felt someone put their hand on her back and she darted away, baring her teeth as she spun around. "Beast Boy." Raven breathed upon realizing who it was.

Beast Boy waited a moment before going to the half demon woman. "You're crying." Beast Boy said as he touched Raven's tearstained cheeks.

Raven's amethyst colored eyes closed as she softly leaned into the changeling's touch. They had made their first moves towards being a couple while Alynn had been alive and now they were waiting for a while. Why they were, she didn't know but she had a general idea. Maybe he didn't want to take advantage of her while she was trying to pick up the pieces.

Heh, and there were those that said chivalry was dead.

Raven looked away for a moment before answering, "It just hurts more tonight."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding as he held Raven close, feeling her body shake against his as sobs left her lips. It hurt him to see her hurting so much since he couldn't do anything to take away her pain. All he could do was hold her through her tears and keep her from drowning.

As they went to the couch, Beast Boy could hear the kitchen cabinets slamming shut and various objects being thrown onto the floor. He paid no attention to the destruction in the kitchen. That was something minor. He could take care of that later on. Right now, his main center of attention was comforting the sobbing angel in his arms. No matter what it took, he would make her tears stop falling.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Right, that's the prologue so I'm hoping that no one's going to stop and say "Hey, that's short." I know it's short but all of my prologues are short. Read and review, flames will be accepted!


	2. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Yay! There's a review. Yes, I'm addicted to reviews. Okay, I got to thinking (or rather my muse started jabbing me with another stick) that it'd be kind of interesting to hear them say a few Azarathian words. Since I never heard any Azarathian words, I'm making up my own.

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine and what isn't, obviously isn't. The list of "not mine" includes Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter One

"Matya? Are there people like Momma on Earth?"

Raven looked at her brother, seeing the avid curiosity burning within his eyes. Beneath the curiosity she could see the fear that had made him ask the question. "If there are, little brother, they've left me alone." Raven informed her brother as she finished making his breakfast.

"Matya?"

"Hmm?"

"I need more clothes. Will you make me some?"

She had forgotten he was used to homemade clothes. Damn it. She was going to either learn how to sew or she'd have to tell the truth. Telling the truth, however, seemed like a better idea. "If I made you some clothes, Noya, you wouldn't be able to wear them." Raven informed her brother. "No, we're going to go to the mall later today and pick you up some things."

"What's that word mean?"

"What? Mall?"

Meys nodded slightly. "Dude, you don't know what a mall is?" Beast Boy questioned with wide eyes.

"No…" Was he supposed to know what a mall was? Since he didn't know what it was, was he bad?

Raven gave Beast Boy a dirty look, silently warning him to be careful about what he said. "Remember whenever we felt brave enough to go into a human village on market day?" Raven questioned.

"Uh huh."

"Well, a mall's one big building with a bunch of smaller buildings inside where people sell things."

Oh, so that's what a mall was. "Did Alynn go into a mall?" Meys questioned.

Raven nodded slightly. "We bought her some clothes that females wear." Raven explained. "Don't worry, Noya, you'll be wearing something more along the lines of what the boys are wearing.

As he looked at the teenage boys, Meys felt a chill go down his spine. Something was coming and he didn't like it.

Why in the hell had she even agreed to take care of her little brother?

Raven frowned slightly as she looked around at the various articles of clothing, trying to determine what size of clothing her brother wore as well as what he would probably wear more than once. Then there was the topic of shoes and she wasn't looking forward to that conversation. It had taken two hours just to get the boy to wear Beast Boy's old sandals and even then she still had to dump him upside down just to get them on the boy's feet. Clearly he hadn't worn anything over his feet even once.

A sigh left her lips as she held another shirt up against her brother, nodding slightly when she saw that it was just a little bit bigger than him. That was the size they'd have to go with so they weren't buying new clothes the minute he got a little bit bigger. "Matya, how come we have to buy these? Can't we just take them?" Meys questioned as he held onto his sister's hand.

"No. Here, Meys, stealing is wrong and so is killing people. Don't worry, I'll help you learn how to survive here."

"You said that we'd only be saying for fifty or sixty years." Meys protested.

"I know, but we can't very well be drawing attention to ourselves during that time period." Raven explained gently. "Come on, we'll get you some toys and books so you're leaving my stuff alone."

"Matya let me play with their things."

"Yeah, but my stuff goes kaboom."

As he looked up at his sister, Meys could still see that his sister wanted to cry. She was trying to be strong for him and do the things the thought needed to be done even though she had no idea how to do it. This whole thing was brand new to her. "So we're going to put my toys and stuff in your room?" Meys questioned.

"Nope. You're getting your own room although you'll still be sleeping in my room."

He'd have his own room but he'd be sleeping in Raven's room? Did Alynn sleep in the same room as Raven too? Had they given Alynn a room of her own or had they simply just let her sleep with Raven?

Realizing that he didn't know his big sister as well as he probably should have, Meys wrapped his fingers around Raven's middle and index fingers. "Matya, can you sing me the hero song later?" Meys questioned as he rested his head against his sister's arm.

"Yeah, I think I can."

Smiling, Meys walked with his sister to see what they had for books.

How come nobody was attacking? He didn't mind not being attacked but it was weird that his sister was willing to let him entertain himself while she talked to the store manager. Probably apologizing like mad for him kicking the guy that was supposed to help them.

It wasn't his fault though. How in the world was he supposed to know that the guy wasn't going to hurt him? For all he knew, that funny looking thing that they put on his foot could have been some method of torture!

The boy's eyes flickered when he heard somebody shout for help, seeing a rough looking person shove their way through the crowd. "Out of my way, kid!" The man shouted, shoving Meys to the side.

A gasp left the boy's lips as he hit the floor, his powers immediately shooting out and catching the man. As he stared at the man that hung upside down with the money and jewelry he had apparently stolen, he could hear people coming up around him. "Sister!" Meys shouted in fear when he realized that he was being surrounded.

His heart raced against his chest as he looked around, trying desperately to find his sister. "Where's your sister, son?" A security guard questioned when they got the criminal down.

"I don't know. She was in the shoe place and I was waiting by the door cause she told me to be quiet and wait for her to finish apologizing to the man cause I kicked another person. I heard somebody yelling so I looked and that man pushed me and I stopped him cause Mahi says that-"

"Meys!"

The little boy turned around, a smile spreading across his face when he saw Raven and the other. "Matya!" Meys said happily as Raven scooped him up into her arms.

"What were you doing?" Raven questioned.

"Somebody needed help. I helped."

A sigh left Raven's lips as she kissed her brother's forehead, her amethyst eyes soft and warm. "Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Uh huh."

Raven adjusted her brother so he was sitting on her hip as she looked at the security guard. There was a look of surprise on his face which was quickly covered up. "Is his mother around? I'd like to have permission for him to give a statement when the police show up." The security guard told her.

"His mother took off on him when he was a baby."

"What about his father?"

"Our father isn't in the picture unless he thinks we can help him in some way."

Why did people always look embarrassed whenever a parent was brought up around someone whose parents weren't really in the picture? "What about a guardian?"

"That's me and it's up to my brother whether or not he wants to make a statement."

Meys was silent as he stared at the security guard, seeing that he really wanted him to lock away the person. "Matya," he whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"You said that stealing is bad here. Why do they need me to tell them what happened when I don't know what exactly happened?" Meys whispered in Azarathian.

"You were being good and helped them catch him. You're not a Titan like us so they want to get your side of things."

Meys didn't say anything for a moment before nodding slightly in understanding. "I wanna help if I can." Meys confirmed.

An hour later they were getting ready to go back to the Tower, completely unaware that a storm was brewing beneath the calm façade of the day.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, "matya" means "big sister" and "noya" means "little brother." I'll probably make up more words later on but "matya" and "noya" are probably the two words that you're gonna read the most. Read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: I kind of had fun writing this chapter and I'd like to add in that I do enjoy reading reviews. Updating is just a matter of getting to a computer so patience is thanked!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Two

She watched him sleeping peacefully on the couch while a man on the television argued with a reporter about superheroes. "Earth belongs to the human race! Those 'superheroes' that aren't from Earth should pack up and leave! This isn't their planet so they need to go back to their planet!" The man argued. "Our planet has become so polluted by those invaders that even demon spawn has come to feed."

"Close, but not quite." Raven mumbled in Azarathian as she focused on the man's face. "Escaping from the humans that think like you would be much closer. Besides, we've been here for ages so don't start demanding that we leave unless you're willing to start up another war."

Starfire stared at the screen in shock as she tried to understand how someone could be so cruel. "What about those that were altered by our own scientists?" The reporter questioned.

"Watch, he'll say that death is the best option."

"They deserve to be destroyed."

Raven flicked her wrist slightly. "A few moments ago you said that 'demon spawn' has come to Earth. Why have they not done anything if they're evil?" The reporter questioned.

The man adjusted himself in his chair before replying simply, "They're waiting for us to give them a reason. They're singing what's known as a "Revenge Lullaby' to their children, telling us that the time has almost come again."

"Change it before I get any bright ideas." Raven growled as the reporter continued to ask questions. "Damn liar. 'Revenge Lullaby' my ass. They call it that, not us."

Robin changed the channel upon seeing the scowl on her face. He could see how she held Meys' small hand and knew that she was reminding herself that she had her brother to watch over. "Raven, what's that lullaby that he was talking about?" Robin asked finally.

"It's just something that we're taught. Human's call it the "Revenge Lullaby" but we call it a "Lullaby of Sorrow" since it's how we were betrayed by a group of heroes."

Meys shifted slightly in his sleep, completely oblivious to the world around him. As she thought about the challenges that waited the boy, Raven couldn't help but feel anxious. If what the man on the news said was true then they would be pulled into another dark part of half demon history.

She just didn't know if they could survive it.

* * *

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be anything more than a nightmare. Please just let this be a nightmare.

Panicked gasps left the young man's lips as his eyes focused on the body that lay lifelessly in a pool of blood. "Wake up!" The young man shouted desperately at the body. "Please wake up!"

He froze in fear when the scent of a human that was unknown to him reached his nose. Who in the hell was this stranger? What did they want? Why was every instinct in his body screaming for him to run away as fast as he could?

His eyes flickered to the knives that gleamed in the pale light as desperate thoughts crossed his mind. Could he get to the knives and kill his captor before it was too late? Could he somehow escape with his life?

A pained cry escaped his lips as a searing pain shot up from his leg. "Filthy half breed," snarled the stranger. "Prepare yourself for hell."

As he watched the nameless stranger reach for the knives, the young man felt his heart skip several beats. After three hundred years of life, was this honestly how it was going to end? He had survived the demons' twisted game of war only to be killed by a human on Earth?

As his blood poured onto the floor, he kept his eyes focused on his deceased lover. The gods may not have always been kind to those like him but they would never be forgotten as long as one of them continued to breathe.

* * *

They had thought this to be some kind of crime that fell along the lines of vandalism or theft. What they had been called to instead was just a reminder of the events that had claimed Alynn's life as well as the lives of hundreds of others.

Robin was silent as he stared at the corpses that laid covered in their own blood. One of them was lying on the floor with his throat coated in drying blood. Almost completely hidden by the blood was a mouth.

No, he corrected himself. That wasn't a mouth. His throat had been cut wide open and the murderer must have been furious if the wound was this severe. "Not this again." Beast Boy moaned softly.

Cyborg looked at the second body, seeing that somebody had tried to dissect the other male while he was still alive. The patterns on the victim's forehead appeared to be Azarathian writing but with Raven at the Tower with Meys it would be hard to tell immediately.

Some part of him feared that maybe the issue between demons and half demons hadn't ended just yet but this didn't seem right somehow. Did demons or even half demons bother to leave their kills out in the open for the world to see while there was still time enough to hide the body or bodies?

None of Raven's brothers or sisters left their kills out in the open for the world to see if there was time and Raven had been extra careful to cover her and Alynn's tracks. Surely nobody was stupid enough to do this when they all knew that Raven lived in the city. Was this a challenge to her?

A single glance towards the others revealed that they were thinking the same thing. Grabbing his communicator, Robin called for Raven to come and give her opinion.

Raven was silent as she walked past the crowd, her slender fingers gripping Meys' hand tightly. She couldn't let her brother see the bodies but she could leave him with an officer for ten minutes. He'd just have to deal with the scent of blood and death for a little while.

Besides, surely he could stand not biting any humans or investigating corpses.

She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust as the scent of death became almost overpowering. A simple glance at Meys revealed that he could smell the scent too. "Wait here, Noya." Raven murmured. "I'll be right back.

Watching as his sister got one of the police officers to keep an eye on him; Meys couldn't help but feel uneasy. Raven had warned him not to sing their lullaby in public. Was what was going on now the reason why? Was this why his big sister had looked so scared?

Fidgeting slightly, Meys began to look around at the many faces that surrounded them.

Raven felt her heart freeze for a moment when her eyes saw the two corpses before they saw her friends looking at her with pale faces. They each looked sick and horrified, as if they were remembering some kind of terrible nightmare. "Meys is outside." Raven told them. "I didn't want him to come in."

"We're thinking that this John Doe has your heritage." Robin explained as he pointed to the gutted corpse.

"You're thinking right." Raven studied the writing on the corpse's forehead. "That's cute. The murderer's calling the victims traitors and thieves."

"Traitors?

Raven's eyes flickered to the corpse on the floor for a second before answering, "That one's human. This one's halfway there." Indifference appeared in her voice but her eyes showed pure fear. "To some humans, such relationships are forbidden and are viewed as disgusting."

"So the murderer's…"

"Human."

They moved to a corner, their eyes frantic. "That's supposed to be done." Cyborg whispered.

Raven glanced at the bodies a moment before answering, "The issue between my father's kind and those like me is done for another couple hundred years."

"Then what the hell is this?" Beast Boy hissed.

"Seeing as the murderer is human, then I'm going to venture and say that history's about to repeate itself."

None of them were sure what to say as they watched the two corpses being moved into body bags. "Matya!" Meys screamed in fear.

With a snarl, Raven darted away from her friends and to where her youngest brother waited with terror written all over his face.

* * *

lostmoonchild: No worries, ladies and gents, I have a plan for the next chapter! I just hope to have it done and ready to go by next update so read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Lostmoonchild: Okay, I've got a new computer so you guys can continue reading the story while I continue updating! Thanks to everybody whose left a review so far, you guys are awesome. Since you all know that I've been experiencing computer difficulties, I'm happy to say that I won't be experiencing anymore problems other than a cranky DSL system. Anyway, here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Three

Terror filled Meys' being as he stared at the man with cold eyes, subconsciously remembering his mother's face. He remembered the humans that would chase them away from places and would even sometimes come just to hurt them. His older siblings would get furious and kill whoever they could but Raven said that killing on Earth was bad. If killing on Earth was bad then how were they going to keep the man from hurting them? Humans worked together so if the man attacked them then the other humans would attack too. They'd help the man for sure, he just knew it! "Matya!" Meys screamed again.

Air was knocked out of his lungs as he felt himself being snatched up and clung to his sister as she shifted him onto her back, silent snarls leaving her lips. She recognized the man's eyes too and felt immediate protectiveness. "Rae, calm down. It's all right." Cyborg said softly as he put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

Their eyes focused on the man that watched with a smirk on his face. "Raven Roth, daughter of Arella Roth." The man said with a look of cruelty hidden in his eyes. "I see you have someone to take care of as well."

"Who are you?" Raven asked carefully. There was no sense in making the police anymore anxious than they already were and tipping off the rest of the human race that there was something wrong.

"Somebody who happens to be very interested in those like you."

Beside her, Beast Boy glared at the man. "Why would you be interested? Raven and Meys are just like everybody else." Beast Boy informed the man.

The man's smirk turned into a bitterly cold smile as his gray eyes focused on the changeling. "The traitor and thief were the first to go before they took up their arms and now the darkness will begin to show as we fight away their harms." The man answered before turning and walking away.

Meys buried his face in the crook of Raven's neck, his entire body shaking in fear. "I'm going to take Meys home before somebody gets hurt on accident." Raven told her friends as she moved Meys into her arms. "Hush, Meys, it's okay. We're going home."

As her energy wrapped around them, the Titans watched as the two half-demons vanished without a trace. "Well, Raven gave us her idea of what it was." Robin informed the group. "Now we have to figure out how we're going to stop it."

_**Where have all the heroes gone?**_

_**Child, don't you know?**_

_**They went away before morning sun**_

_**To where we dare not go.**_

_**They claimed that they would do us right**_

_**Instead they did us wrong.**_

_**Now we move under night**_

_**And we'll sing our killing song.**_

As the other entered the Tower, they could hear somebody singing what appeared to be a lullaby of some kind. The sound of the voice told them that it was Raven singing but Raven never sang anything so who could it be? Had somebody replaced Raven or was Meys truly upset enough that she had no other choice?

_**The traitor and thief were the first to go**_

_**Before they took up their arms**_

_**And now the darkness will begin to show**_

_**As we fight away their harms.**_

Raven stopped as her friends entered the living room, her arms wrapped soothingly around Meys. The boy's body visibly shook in fear, his small fingers gripping his sister's arm tightly as he looked at them. "You're okay, dude." Beast Boy told the little boy. "You're safe here with us."

"Sister says he was like Momma."

"I also said that there's no force that's going to be able to pull your momma out of the hell I put her in." Raven reminded him. "You're my little brother and I will happily kill whoever tries to hurt you like our brothers and sisters were hurt."

Meys hugged his sister tightly, his eyes remaining focused on the others. "Raven, I want you to tell us the truth." Robin said as he sat down. "Will there be more like what we saw?"

Raven hesitated a moment, not wanting to tell them that there would be. This was just the beginning of the past repeating itself and if things turned out the same way they did centuries ago, then they would need to either return to Azarath or find a new home. If they chose to remain on Earth then it would be no different than being in Azarath.

She couldn't let her brother suffer the same cruelty on Earth that he had suffered in Azarath. Her friends would even suffer on the grounds that they had sided with half-demons. Everybody that she knew would more than likely suffer in some way unless they denied having anything to do with her. If they did that then would that show that they hadn't been true friends?

It was through her hesitation that they knew the answer. "Will it be worse?" Cyborg asked softly.

Slowly Raven nodded. "It's a dark part of our history." Raven answered softly. "There's only one way to stop it from ever repeating and that's to find the heroes. It began because they betrayed us but it can end if they do what they promised."

"Sapphire and Noka and Nierki know the story better, Matya." Meys said suddenly. "Sapphire used to sing it all the time."

Raven kissed her brother's forehead, her arms wrapped protectively around her brother. A single glance at her friends showed what they wanted to do. Going back would bring back even more horrible memories for them all but they wanted answers that she couldn't give. Answers that weren't in any of her books.

Sighing in relinquished understanding, Raven got up and led her friends up to her room to make the trip to Azarath.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's a few characters from the last story that I'm not quite ready to give up and a few more that'll make an appearance. So read and review, flames will be accepted and used to keep my little kitten nice and warm.


	5. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Okay, another chapter for your viewing pleasure. I know I didn't get any reviews but oh well. Since I'm such a bitch when it comes to updating I don't suppose I deserve any but they're nice to read. Here's chapter four for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Four

None of them ever thought that they would see the deadened forest again or smell the air that carried a scent of copper and the sounds of faraway furious screams. Only in their nightmares did the place come back to life for them and now they weren't dreaming. Now they were fully awake and faced with a brand new nightmare. "We're going to Grandmother's?" Robin questioned upon recognizing some of the telltale landmarks.

"Why leave safety?" Raven questioned in response as she adjusted Meys on her back.

The sound of moaning reached their ears and the little boy smothered a giggle. It was obvious from the look on his face that he knew what was going on. "Let's make our announcement." Raven commented as she set the boy down.

Meys laughed as he ran through the bushes and a few seconds later they heard Noka's voice shouting. "The hell? Did Raven kick you out of Earth?" Noka shouted.

Raven bit back her laughter as Meys shot back towards them, his laughter contagious. Starfire's cheeks turned red when Noka appeared before them wearing nothing other than this birthday suit. "You're an evil bitch, Tya." Noka snarled at Raven.

"We got a question."

"No."  
"We didn't ask yet."

"I don't care. It's forbidden to speak about such things." Noka hissed as he retreated behind the bush to get some pants on.

Raven frowned slightly at her brother's answer before replying, "It's happening on Earth, Manoya. There's nowhere else to go."

Noka frowned slightly as he looked at his sister, seeing the desperation in her eyes. A single glance at her friends told him that they were nowhere as scared as they should have been. "Demon supporters are usually the first to go." Noya commented lightly.

"Two were already found dead. One was like us and the other was his human lover."

The information clearly bothered him and for a minute Robin was convinced that the older half demon would continue to tell them that it was forbidden to speak about such things. "You came at a good time then. Everybody's gathering tonight. Your friends can sit in and listen." Noka said with a sigh. "You humans realize what you've gotten into again, right?"

"Trouble." Cyborg answered simply.

A smile spread across the older male's face that reminded them of Trigon taking pleasure from their suffering. "That doesn't even begin to cover it." Noka warned them. "Not even Trigon himself would wish this upon his seed."

There were less of them than the Titans remembered but they could see that despite their sorrow, the siblings were still happy to be together. "What trouble has our darling little sister brought again that involves her humans?" Mahi questioned as she leaned against a tree.

"They're having a little problem on Earth." Noka responded with a grin.

Mahi chuckled softly, her eyes dancing with cruel excitement. "There was a reason, Tya, why Earth is forbidden." Mahi commented lightly. "The heroes came from there and the cowards ran back. Now their bastards know that you're there with a bunch of other half demons so now there's hell to pay."

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's not the reason," she hissed.

"Then what is it? You saw the clues, you looked in your books despite knowing that since it's forbidden no one would have written it down but still you hoped that someone would be stupid enough to break our most important law."

To see Raven being scolded for something was a weird sight to see. They could see the shame in her eyes but she didn't bow her head in the shame she felt. To bow her head in shame, to show any sign of weakness, was a sign to her brothers and sisters and to the rest of the world that she was vulnerable. "Why not sing the lullaby?" Nierki said lightly as he joined the rest of the group. "Hey, it's the humans. Did you miss us that much?"

"Hardly." Beast Boy responded.

The taller man laughed at the changeling's response, clearly amused by his attempt at toughness. "This one just gets funnier and funnier." Nierki said with a laugh. "So, Rae? Why not sing the lullaby?"

"She sang three parts." Meys offered.

"You don't want to sing the whole thing." Noka snickered. "Our brave little pride refuses to sing the entire lullaby."

Raven growled softly in response, her eyes glowing dangerously. "Don't poke fun. You wouldn't even sing the whole thing." Sapphire said with a smile as she approached. "Now that I think of it, not even a demon would dare sing it."

"What's so bad about singing an entire lullaby?" Robin asked. "It's just a song."

"It's a record of the darkest part of our entire history. It's so forbidden to repeat that no one dares sing more than three verses and no one dares to utter the story."

"Except tonight." Raven said as she kept her amethyst eyes focused on her brothers and sisters. "Somebody called for us to gather and here we are. Tonight, half demons and quarter breeds from all over will get to hear the story." She glanced at them. "You guys will be the first ones without demon blood to hear the story from our point of view."

The rest of the day passed them quickly by as the siblings all quickly hurried to get everything ready. Meys helped his brothers and sisters gather up any available fruits and berries while the older ones went out to hunt. Raven stayed behind with her friends as they helped clean out the large space of the bones that littered the ground. When her brothers and sisters returned with dead animals, she helped clean and sort them.

"Dance for us." Mahi said as the sun began to set and the fires were lit.

"I don't want to."

Nierki smiled softly. "Dance for us, Raven. Just dance for us all."

Meys looked at his sister with a pleading look and tugged on her arm. "Fine," she conceded with a sigh. "I'll dance."

Beast Boy swallowed hard as his eyes wandered over Raven's body. She had changed her clothes so only a solitary piece of fabric wrapped around her chest, barely concealing her breasts from the world and a skirt that had slits all the way up to her hips. Her abdomen and arms were exposed to the world and seemed to glow in the fading light.

Closing her amethyst eyes, she began to sway her body slowly before her feet began to move. As her movements increased in speed, they could feel the air coming to life in a way that none of them could explain. Their bodies shivered with the amount of power that rolled over them, calling something within them. "That's her power. Every last drop." Noka said softly, his voice full of lust.

Beast Boy watched hungrily as her legs would escape through the slits and the fabric that covered her shifted off to the side, teasing him. Distantly he realized that he was lusting after her in front of her brothers and sisters but he didn't care. He could tell that a few of their siblings were lusting after her too. "Friends!" Starfire gasped in shock.

As they looked around, they could see people slipping from the shadows, taking places in the branches of the trees and on rocks and fallen logs. Every space that was available was taken by the strangers that appeared. Some of them could easily pass off as human while others had features that were either more demonic or animalistic. "The seventh that he purposely created." Cyborg heard someone say in amazement.

"They say that she was created from his pride."

"Her mother tried to commit suicide. Ashamed that she allowed a demon to bed her."

"From a religious family, I heard. Lived somewhere on Earth."

Soft pants left Raven's lips as she continued to dance, her mind completely free of any worries and doubts. She could feel the night's fingers reaching across the sky and towards the sun. Never mind the whispers that surrounded her; speaking as if she weren't there. Never mind that her friends were hearing rumors about her past and for the very reason of her existence. "As long as Trigon exists, she'll exist."

"No, as long as there's someone whom feels some form of pride. She's her father's pride."

The air grew more excited, forcing her steps to increase. She needed to move faster so the life in the air wouldn't consume and destroy her. Faster. Faster. Faster. Could her body move faster still? Could she make it move faster still?

As suddenly as the air came alive with her footsteps, it fell silent and whatever moved within the air stopped. Time seemed to be no more as she knelt down, her eyes focused on the ground. Not a single breath left her lips as she felt two opposing energies wash over her, wrapping her in a raging storm that couldn't be seen or heard but could be felt clashing over her skin.

Darting off to the side and rejoining her friends and family, Raven's eyes focused on the two figures that appeared. Meys raised his arms and wrapped them around his sister's neck when she picked him up and held him close to her trembling body. As the two lowered their hoods, what appeared to be a mere little girl looked around with eyes that were clearly ancient. "Tonight," she said with a high voice that reminded the Titans of ringing church bells, "we gather for the dangers untold have come once again to test our survival. For those that do not know our story, listen well for you shall never hear it again from the lips of the living. The dead speak not this tale for it is filled with shame."

"Our history."

"Betrayal."

"Hatred."

"Forbidden love."

The whispers surrounded them and were soft as if lovers were speaking the words. Slowly the words faded away to nothing and they waited with bated breath for the story that brought such shame and sorrow to them and would continue to do so for the rest of eternity.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter's done and I'm feeling relatively good about it. Some parts I read out loud and thought it sounded pretty good but I'm the author so I'm probably a little biased. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted. Hell, I'll even let you swear at me for being so difficult with the updating.


	6. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: Okay, I got a new laptop (yay!) so I'm breaking that in. The first update on my new laptop will be chapter five of my Teen Titans fic and everything else will be done ASAP. Okay, so the chapters are already done but I'll be updating ASAP. Thanks for the reviews, everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Five

"They came after the bloody games that the demons created, that we had recently finished playing, and said that they could make our existences easier. We were wounded, furious and scared that they would come again to finish us off. Like fools we believed their lies and accepted their help.

"Everything that we had, we gave to them in hopes that they could indeed stop the senseless killings. Had we known then what their true intentions were, none of us would have endured their presence for so long. We would have killed them where they stood."

Hisses filled the air, several of the half demons moving anxiously as if longing to take revenge. "They were heroes of Earth." Snarls replaced the hisses and Raven moved anxiously near her friends as if worried. "The world forbidden to us."

"We didn't realize their actions until after the first wave of humans came to attack us. They took one of our own and one of their own, forbidden lovers, and killed them in a way that none of us think about anymore. Their hearts and organs cut out and taken away to be given to the next of kin. The traitor and the thief, they were called.

"After their deaths, more senseless killings followed and we went to the heroes to plead for them to make the humans stop but we found that they had fled back to their homes on Earth."

The Titans shivered when they saw that several of the half demons were looking at them with absolute hatred. "Let's go inside." Raven murmured to her friends.

"The story…" Robin tried to protest.

"Listen when I sing the lullaby and you'll hear the ending." Raven responded softly.

Whispers of "traitor" reached their ears as they walked past the other half demons, some going as far as to throw rocks at them. Cyborg blocked the rocks effortlessly and watched the looks of hatred turn into looks of something even more. Starfire held onto Robin's hand with an anxious expression on her face. "What the hell's their problem?" Beast Boy demanded when they got into the house. "They're acting like we're the bad guys!"

Raven set her brother down and watched as he darted over to a window, his eyes focusing on the people outside. "As far as they're concerned, you guys are." Raven explained as she got them some drinks. "Humans aren't really met with much affection. Especially now."

"Is what's going on at home what's going on now?" Robin asked patiently.

"Doubt it. It's only a problem here when the half demon population on Earth has gotten too high." Raven frowned slightly as she sat down. "That's why Meys and I can only stay for a few short decades. If push comes to shove, we'll leave earlier."

"How much earlier?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I don't know."

"How do we stop it then?"

Raven looked at her friends with a pointed look that told them clearly what the answer was. "Damn." Cyborg whispered. "I thought we were done with this!"

"With the demons, yes. Look, I'm not going to ask you guys to take on other humans. I'll protect you guys and my brother with everything that I have."

Her eyes flickered over to Meys and watched as he blew onto the window before drawing pictures in the fogged up areas before it cleared up again. "So what now?" Robin asked finally.

Raven inwardly shivered as if afraid of her own answer. "Tomorrow we'll go home. I'm too tired tonight to attempt anything."

"That's one thing I never thought I'd hear you say."

The Titans turned around and saw a young man with long brown hair smiling at them. "Chuma." Raven said with a small nod. "Guys, this is Chuma. Chuma, this are my friends."

Chuma smiled a little in response and nodded slightly. "You're causing a buzz, Raven. So much energy in that body of yours and yet you chose to side up with the humans?" Chuma commented lightly as he leaned against a wall. "We all heard what you did after Alynn died. How you retained your sanity long enough for your friends to escape and then snapped like a mere twig."

Raven's eyes flashed with hurt at his words. "She was my twin." Raven snarled at him.

"Yes, yes. She gave you life while alive and now you're on your own." His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "But then we heard this nasty little rumor."

"What rumor?" Beast Boy challenged.

"That the little black bird gave up some of her powers to a group of humans. Of course we know that Trigon's pride wouldn't do such a thing."

"What if I did?" Raven asked stiffly.

"Of course you'd know the adverse effects if you had done such a thing. I mean, being bound to a human out of necessity is such a tragic thing in itself but to have your life being dependent on their survival is an entirely different level of tragedy."

"Raven?" Robin asked quietly.

Raven stared at Chuma for a moment before asking, "What do you want, Chuma?"

A smile spread across his lips, sending chills down their spines. "The same thing I've always wanted. A taste of the forbidden fruit." Chuma responded as he pushed himself away from the wall. "They say that Trigon's offspring are forbidden for lowly half-breeds like ourselves. Royalty to some, gods to others."

The purple-haired girl stepped back in response to the half demon male's advances, her heart racing against her chest. "You will stop making Raven uncomfortable!" Starfire scolded angrily.

Chuma smiled faintly. "Do you even know why it's forbidden for a half demon to give his powers to a human?" Chuma questioned. "Surely you saw the look that showed up on Mahi's face when she realized what her little sister had done."

"Shut up." Raven snarled dangerously.

"Did you even know that she's almost done aging? We could all hear her heart skipping beats."

Raven's hands flew up to her chest, resting firmly over her heart. "Go away." Raven snarled. "Get the hell out of my grandmother's house!"

Chuma smirked a little bit before answering, "Very well. Just so you know, Raven, your friends are going to feel the changes as well because of your little desires to protect them from Trigon's wrath."

Meys waited until the brown-haired half demon left the house before darting into his sister's arms.

_**Louder and louder were our cries  
when one betrayed all we our honor falls and dies  
our suffering will reach long and far.**_

She held tighter to her brother and rested her cheek on the top of his head.

_**May I be forgiven in the end  
for the crimes that I have done  
and blessings will they send  
when the new day brings a new son?**_

Meys touched his sister's face and smiled at her with such a bright smile that she was almost certain could make even the darkest of souls feel joy and hope. "I like the lullaby, Matya." Meys informed his sister. "I don't get the ending though."

Raven kissed Meys' forehead before murmuring, "No matter what happens, someone always survives and we'll forever exist."

They looked out the window and saw that the half demons were slowly leaving. "It's over." Robin pointed out.

"For now. Some will be running back to Earth determined to stand against the attacks and a few others will be determined to stay here just to hide." Raven told him.

"You'll go back."

"Earth's my home too. I can't allow something like that to happen when the ones that are doing this can be punished."

There was such determination that they knew there would be no point in trying to talk her out of it. Earth was their home and people were being killed when the only thing they did was be born. They might not have been able to stop murder completely but they sure as hell could stop a war from spilling out into the streets.

He didn't know what came over the amethyst eyed woman that she felt the need to rouse him from sleep and sneak with him outside. "Raven?" Beast Boy questioned softly.

A jolt of surprise went down his spine when she pressed her lips against his, her scent filling his senses. As he responded to the kiss with the same amount of passion he was barely aware that any one of her siblings could wake up and come outside to see what they were doing. Despite that knowledge, he didn't care. He needed to touch her.

Soft moans left Raven's lips as Beast Boy slowly traced his hands over her body, softly squeezing her soft curves as their kiss deepened. The air grew heavy and warm as she touched his body in response to his ministrations. "Do you love me?" Raven whispered between kisses.

"Yes," he breathed.

He pushed her against one of the trees and nearly hissed when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heated core pressing against his semi-hard length. "I thought I smelt lust." A voice commented lightly.

The two froze and Beast Boy felt Raven's legs tighten around his waist. "Go away, Manoya." Raven mumbled against Beast Boy's lips.

"You know that's not the best place to be having sex. Someone could see and decide to watch a human take their little sister's virginity. Of course someone might decide that they don't want a human to take their little sister's virginity."

"Go away." Beasty Boy growled softly.

Raven watched Nierki carefully out of the corner of her eye, seeing the excitement that showed on his face. A mere glance down south informed her that he was excited in more than one way. "Go. Now." Raven snarled as she pulled her lips away from Beast Boy's lips.

"Fine. Just remember to pull out, human." Nierki informed them with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a different sister to hunt down since this one's occupied."

A chill went down Raven's spine as she looked at Beast Boy, seeing the desire he felt for her. It was almost completely animalistic and completely possessive and she loved it. Would he let himself go when they made love or would he be gentle? She didn't know which one but she found herself wanting both. "We can't do it here, Raven." Beast Boy said softly.

"They'll ignore us." Raven pleaded softly.

"I want our first time together to be special. That's all."

Another jolt went down her spine and liquid heat settled between her thighs when the sound of one of her sisters moaning in pleasure reached her ears. Did she really want to lose her virginity listening to one of her brothers and sisters having sex? No, she'd see what Beast Boy had in mind for a special first time. "Okay," she conceded. "We'll wait."

Kissing her softly, Beast Boy unwrapped Raven's legs from his waist and softly cupped her cheeks. "I love you and I want our first time to be special. Nothing will stop me from making our first time one to remember." Beast Boy told her softly.

"I know."

He kissed her again and grinned slightly. "You know, whenever you feel like being a pest to your brothers and sisters afterwards we can just go ahead and have sex in front of them." Beast Boy chuckled as he dodged getting slapped alongside the head.

"Stupid!"

As she chased him around the clearing, the changeling laughed and dodged her attempts to grab hold of him. Her eyes were soft and full of excitement when she caught him and closed her eyes for a moment when he brushed her hair out of her eyes. This might not be what her body wanted at the moment but it was exactly what her heart needed. Together they could overcome everything that was coming their way. Together they would succeed whereas they would fail if alone.

Feeling his firm arms around her waist, nothing else in the world mattered. Let it fall apart even more but don't let the safety his arms provided ever leave her alone.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, the chapter's done and I should have the next one up within a few days maybe. My brother's home on R&R from Afgahnistan so I'm one happy sister. To all who have served and are serving now: God bless you all! With that said, ja ne for now and read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Me happy that this chapter's done now. Don't know why but I just am. When this story's done then I'll probably be happy since I'm combining two different story ideas into one entire story that'll hopefully make things a little more interesting. With that said and done... here's chapter six!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Six

Half demons lingered the next morning, many of them curious about the humans that dared to stand amongst them and hold no fear. Robin felt the eyes of the newcomers as he ate, hearing the whispers of the previous night's events. It had been Raven that felt anxious and they had protested against her moving them into the house.

One thing that had bothered him were the words that the man had spoken before. They could all hear Raven's heart hesitating. What did that mean? He tried to ask her siblings and they had looked at him as if they were appalled that he had even dared to utter such a question. When Raven woke up he'd have to remember to ask her unless he could get one of the newcomers to tell him.

From how much they seemed to be enjoying their ignorance about the subject, he didn't think he'd get any answers. It seemed to be almost taboo to speak about and Raven's reactions the previous night to the man's observation told them that it was an embarrassing subject to talk about.

What in the world was going to happen?

Noka started whooping when Raven stumbled out of the house, her hair a complete mess. "Catch, Tya!" Noka shouted, tossing an organ to Raven.

She caught the heart in her hand and started sucking the blood from the muscle before biting into it. "You look like hell, Tya." Sapphire said as she pressed her hand against Raven's pale forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Tired."

"Well, after that almost romp you had with some guy last night I hope you are tired." Nierki snarled dangerously.

Raven sat down next to her friends, the heart muscle locked firmly in her jaws as blood dribbled down her chin. She felt like crap and her siblings' reactions confirmed that she did indeed look like how she felt. "I'm thinking we'll go back after breakfast." Raven told her siblings.

"Probably a smart idea, Tya." Mahi confirmed with a small nod. "You'll probably have only one Earth day left so you'd better make some arrangements."

"I'll explain it when we get home." Raven told her friends as another organ was tossed to her.

Noka frowned slightly at his youngest sister before commenting, "You should eat some marrow too while you're at it."

"I hate the marrow."

"Give it up. She won't eat what she doesn't like." One of the newer half demons commented. "Good thing prideful people are in abundance or else she'd starve to death."

"Would not. There's fruits."

Laughter spread throughout the clearing as everybody enjoyed their breakfasts. Unlike the night before there was no sense of anxiousness, only calmness that seemed to be unreal. There was no discussion of the events that had taken place the night before and it seemed like nothing more than a nightmare or a daily occurrence that told them not the pay any mind to it. "Matya, will you be like the lady that Matya killed?" Meys questioned with a curious look on his round face.

"Probably for a short while." Raven kissed her brother's head. "Don't worry, love. We'll take precautions so no one gets hurt anymore than need be."

Meys nodded slightly before licking his sister's blood covered fingers. It never ceased to amaze the Titans how tender their sarcastic friend could be with her younger brother. While she hated being touched she allowed her brother to touch her when he needed reassurance and it was remarkable how often she'd touch his hair or hold him in her arms.

They just wished that they knew what the group was talking about. They remembered the woman that Mahi had killed, how she had attacked them and had some kind of unnatural bloodlust that resulted in her death. If Raven would be like her then would they need to kill her? What kind of precautions would she be talking about?

Why didn't anybody want to tell them?

As if sensing their confusion, one of the older brothers touched Raven's foot and nodded slightly toward them. "When you get back you need to sit them down and explain what's going to happen. You wouldn't want to tear our your darling's throat in an hour or two of insanity." The older brother said with a solemn look.

"I know." Raven tossed her meal back to Mahi. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Mahi smiled softly as she tossed the organ to Meys. "Enjoy." Mahi told her younger brother.

After a few hours the group was finally ready to leave. With some herbs that grew only in Azarath with them the group returned to the Tower. "So what exactly is the big secret?" Cyborg questioned as they went down to the living room. "What did your siblings seem so worried about?"

"Sit down and I'll explain it." Raven said with a sigh. "Noya, why don't you go up to your room and play with some of your toys."

"I've seen it before, Matya." Meys protested.

"Don't make me drag your little but up there."

Sticking his tongue out at his sister the boy did as he was told. When she was certain that he was in his room, Raven sighed and sat down in her chair. "So what exactly is going on, Raven?" Robin asked carefully.

Raven closed her eyes a moment before answering, "Just give me a second to think about how I'm going to explain this with as little embarrassment for all of us as possible. This isn't exactly something that anybody wants to discuss."

"Why?" Starfire questioned.

"It just is." A sigh left her lips. "Okay, I think I've got it. You all know how when your body reaches a certain point it begins to change and mature?"

"Puberty." Cyborg stated simply.

Raven nodded slightly. "Well, half demons go through the normal human puberty at first and then when we reach a certain level in our powers or a certain age, whichever comes first, we go through another type of puberty that lasts anywhere from a day to an entire year." Raven's eyes darkened at the thought. "Normally demons just go insane and those are the types you hear most about. Since we're only half, we lose our demonic powers during the demonic puberty and will most of the time go insane. Matya and Manoya all say that it's nature making a half-assed attempt at correcting itself."

"And you're beginning to enter this period." Robin said carefully.

"Yes."

"How does it begin?" Cyborg questioned. "So that way we can help monitor your changes."

Raven looked away for a moment before answering, "That's the embarrassing part. We can stand the whole not having powers part. It's just the rest that's enough to make us embarrassed."

She really didn't want to tell them about what they were supposed to expect. "Raven, please." Starfire asked. "We want to help you."

"There's a reason why demons age so slowly. Their hearts beat maybe once every three or four minutes. That's why Chuma was making the comment about my heart hesitating." A sigh left her lips. "Then we grow more… sensual as our hearts continue to slow. A lot of us make cracks that we remain virgins until the change takes over."

"And then?"

"Loss of powers takes place somewhere between heart slowing to a beat per minute and being more sensual so that's probably going to take place sometime later today. Bloodlust will take place pretty quickly after regular lust so as soon as I start coming on to any of you, you guys need to lock me up in that room where you put me when Trigon used me to get to Earth."

"What happens after the bloodlust?" Robin questioned.

Raven frowned slightly as she tried to remember. The last time she had watched anybody go through the change she had been forced to defend herself and had been away from her siblings afterwards. "It depends. Some go back to being sane and the rest side with the demons." Raven frowned slightly. "None of us are sure what'll happen with me since I've got more of Trigon's influence in me than any of my brothers and sisters combined."

They could see the concern there too. The fact that she was stronger than her siblings was an indication that they'd need to be wary as well. "So the power loss lasts from a day to a year?" Beast Boy questioned.

Raven shook her head. "Sometimes the person never gets their powers back at all," she frowned slightly. "We had a sister that never got her powers back afterwards. She ended up dying a decade later from heart failure. Had another brother that went nearly half a century with his powers and then suddenly went into shock when his powers suddenly went away."

Their changing was so dangerous that anything could kill them afterwards if they managed to get past the insanity? Maybe they were right. Maybe nature was doing a half-assed job at trying to correct itself. Not that they weren't happy that Raven and the others were alive, it was just the whole idea of that they felt their existence was such a mistake that nature was trying to correct the mistake that they felt it had made.

Raven's face contorted into a look of pain as her hands flew to her chest, her slender fingers pressing tightly over her heart. Startled gasps left her lips as her eyes widened in shock, the feeling of her heart stopping and starting for half a beat only to stop again becoming painful. She didn't know what possessed her to attempt to get away from the concerned cries of her friends but as she took her first step the world faded away to nothing and pain was no more.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I can just feel a flame coming my way and my brain just thought up a way to put that flame to use so go ahead and throw a flame at me cause it'll just be used in the story. Read and review, flames are accepted!


	8. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: I know, I know. I missed last week's update and I have no excuse other than I didn't feel like updating. Here's chapter seven for you guys and I admit that I had loads of fun writing this one. For some reason writing people when they're insane (even if it's temporary) is just loads of fun even though anybody who has a relative that's insane could argue otherwise. So here's chapter seven for your entertainment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Seven

She realized when she awoke where she was and inwardly cringed when furious screams escaped her lips. When had her friends restarted her heart? When had she lost her powers and started going after them?

Why couldn't she remember?

Raven glared up at the glass window and bared her teeth when she saw figures standing behind the glass. "You're okay." Meys called through the intercom in the Azarathian language. "Matya, you're safe."

Another scream left her lips as she threw herself against the door, screaming angrily at them how much she hated them. The logical part of her that was no longer in control wondered how she could be able to explain her actions to them as soon as she was able to. Please let them understand that she loved them all dearly and that she didn't mean anything she said.

As her consciousness faded away to only darkness she was distantly aware that she was now throwing herself into the door in a desperate attempt at the freedom she felt was being denied to her.

Robin was silent as he and the others watched Raven throw herself against the door and walls in desperate attempts to escape the room. They could hear the furious screams and growls that left her lips and flinched when she screamed how much she hated them. "She's lying." Meys said quietly. "Matya doesn't really hate us. Daddy hates us but not Raven. She loves us more than anything. She doesn't hate us anymore than we hate her."

"Meys, how do you know about this and Raven doesn't know very much?" Cyborg questioned.

"Matya kept going to her mommy when she saw that someone was going to do this. My mommy didn't want me so I couldn't go to her."

There was a distant look in his eyes as he watched his older sister and listened to her screams. "Meys, what are the odds of never regaining sanity?" Robin questioned finally.

The boy didn't answer for a few minutes and they thought he hadn't heard the dark-haired teenager. "If you're okay, she'll be okay." Meys said finally. "I heard Mahi and Noka arguing before Alynn died and the last time we were in Azarath. They were arguing cause Raven broke the law and Mahi was worried that Raven wouldn't be okay cause humans only live a few short decades."

"Why would she be worried?"

He looked at them with a solemn look before replying, "Cause Raven did something really bad. Everyone says only demons do it cause they're selfish and so they think that Matya's bad cause she did it too."

"What was it? What's so terrible, Meys?"

The alarm wailing interrupted their interrogation, letting them know that something was wrong. With Cyborg offering to stay behind with the two siblings the others left as quickly as they could go.

"-and just started fire to the place shouting about demon spawn."

The three teenagers paid close attention to the witness statements and saw one of the half demons from Azarath standing with a calm look on his face. "I take it that it was her turn." The man said patiently.

"Yeah."

The man looked at the other humans a moment before murmuring, "They have no idea what's taking place or the number of bodies that will accumulate before this is done. In two hundred years or more history will repeat itself until nature corrects the mistakes that have been made."

"Did you see anything?" Robin asked.

"No. I smelt the bodies before I came to investigate."

Somehow they could believe that. The charred remains were all that was left of the apartment building's inhabitants and despite that, they could still tell who had been human and who had been only half. If that wasn't a sign that they were spending plenty of time around half demons then they didn't know what was. "What do they call themselves?" Starfire questioned.

"The Heroes."

Two beats per minute. He could hardly wait until Raven was in her right mind again so he could examine her better. Barely even three seconds had passed before Raven's heart started beating irregularly and her powers had spazzed out to nothing. Two minutes later… He shuddered at the memory and was grateful that they had thought to monitor her vitals from outside of the room.

"I'll kill you!" Raven screamed for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I love you too, Rae." Cyborg responded as she screeched in rage.

He didn't care what exactly Beast Boy accused him of but he knew that the little grass stain would have to appreciate what exactly was being done for Raven's own safety. He just hoped that she didn't break a bone trying to escape so she could destroy everything. For some reason he had a feeling that she'd end up regretting everything. "Matya's loud." Meys complained as he looked up at the older male.

"She's just not happy." Cyborg responded before hearing the alarms go off.

Meys pressed himself against the older man's leg and stared up at him in fear. "Find somewhere to hide." Cyborg told the boy. "Now."

A small nod was all he got for a response as his scanners picked up where the intruders were coming in. Upon confirming that Raven would be safe where she was the half human robot went upstairs to the roof where he saw half a dozen cloaked figures waiting patiently. "You're not human." The first one, a woman from the sounds of it, commented coldly.

"I'm half." Cyborg told her. "What do you want?"

"To eliminate all that are crimes against nature."

If this was where all of the half demons he knew got their whole "we're crimes against nature" thing then he might have to smack each one of them alongside the head. "Well, aren't going to get anywhere today." Cyborg informed them. "So leave."

He smirked when they drew their weapons in response before adopting a fighting stance of his own. He was going to beat them and protect the two that were inside. As two of them charged towards him, Cyborg braced himself. This was it and there was no turning back.

They realized something was wrong when they returned home and saw everything torn to pieces as if somebody had been looking for something. They ran as fast as they could to where Raven was and found only blood in the room. What had happened? Where was Meys and Cyborg? "Starfire, Beast Boy! See if you can find Cyborg! I'll look for Meys!" Robin exclaimed. "And watch out! We don't know where Raven is."

As they took off in opposite directions searching for the missing people. Robin had a feeling that Raven wasn't in the tower and that her rage was increasing rapidly. He could pick up thoughts about her brother's safety and feel the bloodlust that was temporarily consuming her. Humans. She had bitten humans and had taken a limb from one of them.

The man on the television. "Cyborg!" Robin shouted when he found the taller man on the roof completely unconscious.

Bruises and cuts adorned his face and it looked as if he had been ganged up on. "Robin, we cannot find Meys." Starfire reported.

"Star, I need help moving Cyborg to the infirmary. Beast Boy, you keep looking. Remember that he grew up in Azarath so think about what he might be trying just to survive." Robin answered.

"Gotcha."

Beast Boy felt his heart racing as he moved through the vents. It wasn't that he was claustrophobic but he couldn't help but be anxious as he moved. In all respects it was a good place to hide since most adults wouldn't have been able to fit into something that a child could easily slip into but he wished that Meys had found a better place to hide.

Muffled sniffles reached the changeling's ears as he approached and saw the boy huddled up in a corner of the vent shaft. "Meys, it's okay. It's me." Beast Boy said when the boy bared his teeth and snarled.

Immediately the boy calmed down. "Beast Boy? Where's my sister? Is Cyborg okay?" Meys questioned anxiously. "Did those people leave?"

"How about we get out of here first and then we'll go see." Beast Boy suggested as he kicked the vent open.

He helped the boy down and adjusted him onto his back just as he had seen Raven do countless times before. "Robin, I found Meys in the vents. We're heading back towards you." Beast Boy reported.

"We're in the infirmary. Cyborg got beaten up pretty good."

"What about Raven?" Meys screamed.

Beast Boy shifted the small boy so he was wrapped up safely in his arms. "Raven will be fine." Beast Boy tried to reassure the younger boy. "We'll find her."

Despite the changeling's assurances that Raven would be fine, Meys couldn't stop the tears that fell from his red eyes. He knew that his sister was out there doing terrible things to many innocent people and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Ooh, Raven escaped. I'm hearing trouble but I don't know what'll happen next. What do you guys think? Read and review, flames will be accepted and thanks to everybody who left a review so far and has shown the slightest bit of interest in this story.


	9. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Yay! Me gots a review! There will be more action, thorn0013, I promise you that much and even some more pain. I don't know if this chapter will meet your request but I haven't started on the next chapter so I'm thinking that'll be filled with more pain *winks* and maybe the beginning of something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise so no suing!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Blood covered Raven's face and hands as snarls left her bloodstained lips, amethyst eyes focused on the three people that stood across the room. She wanted to kill them and to feel their flesh tearing beneath her fingers as her teeth tore through the neck muscles and their blood coated her chin. If these chains weren't on her then she would have been able to have her way. "Demon spawn." One of them, a man from his voice and scent, snarled coldly.

"I'll kill you." Raven snarled. "I'll kill you slowly and I'll savor every moment."

She lashed out at the three people only to be pulled back by the chains that held her. "From what we've gathered, she's powerful for a half breed so this should last at least another two days." A woman said with a small smirk on her face. "If we unleash her on the city then the other half breeds will gather to stop her at all costs."

The sane part of her gasped in horror at the realization of their plans. If they could destroy her then they'd happily do it but they were depending on using the others like her to destroy her. Frantically pulling on the chains another snarl left her lips as she tried to gnaw through them. None of them had mentioned her brother or her friends. What had happened to them? Were they safe?

She watched as the three humans left and let out a furious scream. The minute she broke free she swore she was going to kill them. They'd be shown a suffering that no human alive could bare to stand alone.

* * *

Robin listened as Cyborg explained what the intruders had looked like and what their plans were. "Meys, do you recognize anybody that Cyborg described?" Robin asked.

Meys looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "The lady."

"Who is she?"

"Alynn got into a fight with her once. She got hurt really bad but she took me away from the lady and said that the lady was one of the people that pushed us away from home." Meys frowned slightly in concentration. "It happened with they were really little but they remember the lady's face cause they killed her brother. Matya says that it's easy to remember the pain on someone's face when you kill someone they love."

"So the woman had a grudge against Raven. That doesn't help us determine who the others were." Robin said with a frown. "Or even where they could have taken her."

Meys started sucking on his thumb and held onto Beast Boy, his eyes flickering to each of their faces. They each looked so worried and even a little scared but grownups didn't get scared. They were big so they couldn't get scared… could they? "Maybe they took her to a cave." Meys suggested.

The four teenagers looked at him. "A cave?" Starfire repeated with a questioning look.

Slowly the boy nodded. "Mahi said that when Noka and Nierki went through their own change… they were put in a special cave and chained there for a while." Meys said slowly, managing to talk around his thumb. "They used to say that Raven and Alynn would be put there but Alynn…"

Tears gathered in his eyes as he started crying at the memory of his deceased sister. "Meys, what can you tell us about what's going on with Raven?" Robin asked.

The sound of sucking was evident as the boy stared at them with tears flowing down his cheeks. "She already told you." Meys whispered.

"We know, but maybe there's something she didn't tell us that you might know about."

Robin looked at the boy and saw him sucking softly on his thumb as his eyes reflected his concentration. "They usually die." Meys said softly.

"We know that."

"I know, but there's nothing else. Matya's gonna die if we don't help her! They'll either kill her themselves or they'll do something that'll make it okay for everybody to kill everybody else!" Tears streamed down his face. "That's what happened in the old lullaby."

"The old lullaby?"

Meys nodded. "They always change the ending cause it doesn't always happen the same way all the time. In the old lullaby, Mahi said that that the humans took one of the half demons and used them to hurt the humans so they could say that it's okay to kill everybody."

Beast Boy hugged the boy and stroked his dark hair softly. Everything would be okay but he wasn't sure how to make everything okay for the boy. Whenever he turned around it seemed like one of his brothers or sisters was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. If the boy grew up not completely messed up then it would be a miracle in itself. "Hey, we'll find her." Beast Boy said soothingly. "Then we'll bring her back, okay?"

The boy nodded again and stared at the group of teenagers with large, sorrowful eyes. It was clear that he wanted his sister desperately but what wasn't clear was how exactly he could stand without her. Earth was a foreign planet to him and he barely understood the rules that kept it stable. He understood Azarath's rules without any problems because he had grown up with them but now he couldn't determine the best way to live his life.

The group turned the large television on for the boy to watch a movie and stared when they saw the man that had been preaching about how all inhuman creatures should leave Earth on the screen. "Hello, Jump City." The man said with a cruel smile. "A new dawn will break upon this planet shortly-" "Find out where he's transmitting from!" Robin ordered.

"Behold one of your heroes!" The screen flickered to a teenage girl with short hair and amethyst eyes. "You're all familiar with her lies and heroics, saving the human race from itself. Behold her true form."

Snarls were leaving Raven's lips as she lashed out at the one human that dared stand only a few feet away from her. "Demon spawn. That's this wretch's true identity. Her mother raped by a demon monster and from that unholy communion came this unsacred monstrosity." The man continued.

"He's broadcasting from outside of the city." Cyborg reported.

"And there's more of them living amongst us. Unnaturally beautiful beings that seek to destroy the human race. Our souls are their meals and our children are their prey. Some even look as normal as your beloved Raven."

Meys whimpered in fear as he looked at his sister, seeing some traces of sanity in her eyes. "She's getting over it." Meys whispered with a fearful look. "She's coming back."

The camera focused back on the man. "As you can all see, she's a demon that's come from a dark and unnatural world to destroy all mankind. That brother of hers," the screen flickered to the images from the mall when they had taken Meys there, "is also like her! A demon with the face of an innocent child!"

Beast Boy covered the boy's ears, his green eyes darkening slightly in anger. How dare they start trying to cause trouble for people they didn't even know. It wasn't their fault that they were half demons! "Titans, let's go!" Robin said as they turned off the television. "Meys, you too."

The boy nodded slightly and followed them out of the Tower and to the T-car. As they sped down the road, they continued to listen to the man talking. "That's bullshit!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "He's making everybody that's either not human or not completely human to be murderous monsters!"

"Cool it. This guy has Raven and we need to get her back. Any issues we might have with him will have to wait until Raven's safe."

He knew that their issues would have to wait until Raven was safe but that didn't mean that he didn't want to take care of them _now_. He wanted to make the guy see that it wasn't okay to hurt anybody just because they were different. All that really mattered about a person was their personality so what did it matter that they were different? Differences were good for crying out loud! Sure not everybody understood the ones that were different but the point of the matter was that being different helped other people understand each other.

Beast Boy glanced at the smaller boy and saw the apprehension in his eyes. He was afraid of what would happen but maybe they could do what Alynn had once done when Raven was in danger. Maybe they could make Raven see some sense if she saw her little brother? After all, Meys did say that Raven was starting to regain some of her sanity.

In the end though, Beast Boy knew that the damage had already been done and that every single half demon on Earth might end up running away in fear of being killed for something that was beyond their control.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter done! I promise there'll be more suffering and gore and all the fun stuff in the next chapter. I'm feeling kinda not so civil at the moment so I'll be more than happy to write gore and stuff. Ja ne for now!


	10. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: I know, I'm shocked too. It's an update! I'd make up some lame excuse as to why I haven't updated this story in a while but telling the truth would be so much better. Truth is: I didn't feel like updating. Sorries for leaving everybody waiting for so long but here's your present for being so patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Nine

They had expected a fight or at least some kind of resistance. They hadn't expected to find the place abandoned for the most part with very few signs that anybody had even been in there. Was it possible that they barely spent any time in the cave and only stayed a short while leaving Raven chained up by herself?

Raven's communicator said she was in the hideout but they had been led astray before. A communicator didn't mean anything other than the person had been there at some point in time. Where they were at the moment though was always an entirely different matter since their history always showed it getting taken or dropped. If that was the case then they'd be straight back at square one and would need to stop the bloodshed before it even began.

Meys shook with silent fear as the coppery scent of blood reached his nose. It was heavy enough that even the humans could smell it as well as the scent of something else that he couldn't quite place. He recognized the scent but couldn't name it. That scent was always something that one of his sisters had tried to keep him away from with very little success. Some part of him said to go away from the smell but another part said that his sister was where the smell was.

He looked up at the teenagers and saw the apprehension. The way they were prepared to defend or attack told him that things were going to be dangerous. "Matya's this way." Meys told them.

He walked with his head held high, just as his siblings had always told him to do. There was absolutely no shame in being half demon unless he was ashamed of who he was as a person. He remembered Alynn telling him to hold his head up proud and to face the world with a calm head. Go with what his gut said, she had told him. Then she had left for Earth and when she came back…

He shrugged the thoughts from his mind. Raven was going to be okay. All of his big brothers and sisters said that she was powerful and not even Trigon had been able to get rid of her. He had just managed to make her become a kid again but even that had lasted for a short while. Besides, they could see some of her sanity coming back so he didn't think that she'd try to kill them. "You're sure that she's this way?" Robin questioned.

"Uh huh. There's a smell and my tummy says she's where the smell is."

His tummy? Oh, he was having a gut feeling as to where Raven was. Okay, now they got it. "That way?" Cyborg asked gently.

"Uh huh." Meys nodded in confirmation. "She's doing better. She doesn't smell so much like the bad people."

They followed him to a darkened area and stiffened when they heard furious screams. The scent of blood and sex hung heavily in the air and a light revealed Raven covered in blood. Lying on the floor was a woman with her eyes widen in horror and her chest ripped open. "Matya?" Meys questioned shakily as he stepped towards his sister.

Snarls left Raven's lips as she drew back, her eyes warning. "Rae, it's alright." Cyborg told her as he knelt down.

She watched them with caution in her eyes with flickers of awareness showing that she was fighting against the insanity that held her within its grips. Pants left her lips as she began licking the blood from her fingers before she doubled over and vomited up her stomach's contents.

The Titans flinched when they saw that her stomach's contents consisted mainly of flesh and blood. Did it all come from the woman on the ground below her or was it from somebody else? "Help me…" Her amethyst eyes shone with unshed tears as the acid burned the back of her throat. "Please."

"Hold on, Rae. We'll get you out of this."

Silent tears rolled down Raven's pale face as Meys hugged his older sister and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "It's okay, Matya. You're almost all better now." Meys said brightly as they worked to get the chains off of her while avoiding the body.

Raven didn't answer as she looked at Beast Boy with an almost questioning look in her eyes. Could he still love her just as she loved him or would she be forced to leave her broken heart on Earth while she and Meys fled while they still had the chance? As she closed her eyes, Raven prayed with everything she had that she wouldn't be forced to do the latter until six short decades had passed them by.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^

"Raven?"

The half-demon woman rolled over and saw Beast Boy standing alone with a nervous look on his face. "I didn't think you'd want to see me after…" She trailed off after seeing how he nervously shifted his weight.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I didn't know what'd happen if you were let loose." Beast Boy moved towards her and touched her hand. "Are you okay now?"

Slowly Raven nodded slightly. "Still don't have my powers but it could be worse."_ "I could be dead."_

The words were unspoken but still Beast Boy flinched. "Raven, I don't want to lose you." Beast Boy told her. "You know I love you. I'm willing to learn."

Those were four words she didn't expect him to ever say but she kept her mouth shut as she stared at him. He had matured in the few years that they had known each other even if his maturity level was sometimes still less than her little brother's. "Kiss me." Raven ordered softly.

Their lips met in a tender kiss that sent chills through their bodies. Beast Boy didn't say anything as he moved so he was straddling the young woman's legs, his hands lightly gripping her arms before letting go to move down to her hips. "Are you sure you want this now?" Beast Boy questioned softly.

"Yes."

Their lips crashed together again as Beast Boy gently forced her back and lightly nipped her pale skin causing gasps to leave her lips. He could feel her fingers digging into his shoulders as he kissed and nipped every bit of skin he could get to without removing her clothes. He wanted to make her scream his name loud enough for the entire city to know that she was his forever and from the sound of her whimpers she wanted him to be hers as well.

"What are you doing?"

Beast Boy fell off of Raven and stared when he saw Meys standing with a confused look on his face. "What are _you_ doing?" Raven hissed in Azarathian.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't lonely. How come Beast Boy was making you whimper?" Annoyance flashed in his red eyes. "Were you hurting my sister?"

"No! Nothing like that I swear!" Beast Boy said quickly as he picked himself up off of the floor.

Raven sat up and looked at her little brother for a moment before saying something in Azarathian. Her voice was commanding and warning as if she were warning him not to tell anybody what he had seen them doing. With a small nod, Meys left the room as quickly as he could as if afraid that his sister was going to go through with whatever threat she apparently made. "I'll go to your room tonight." Raven promised softly when Meys had left the room. "That way Meys won't get any cute ideas."

Whatever cute ideas Meys was sure to have gotten was more than likely going to interfere with him having some alone time with Raven. "What if he goes looking for you?" Beast Boy questioned softly.

"Let him look. He'll sleep good tonight since he's finally calmed down so he'll be out light a light." Raven lightly kissed Beast Boy's nose. "Especially if he's sleeping in my room. I promise he won't even notice when I go to your room."

Beast Boy nodded slightly as his eyes shone with excitement. "I love you." Beast Boy said softly.

"I love you too. Now you'd probably better go before Robin comes in wondering why Meys is suddenly acting like a statue."

Nodding slightly in understanding the changeling left the room leaving Raven alone with her thoughts.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's a lime but the lemon will be next chapter. Since I like writing lemons I can promise one in a week or so tops. Anyway, read and review flames will be accepted!


	11. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: I know, I haven't updated this fic in forever. I've been really stressed and my cosplay costume's creation wasn't helping cause it involves a jacket that has a bunch of decorations on it so I was getting stressed. Thankfully this weekend there won't be much stress involved cause it'll be displayed at this year's anime convention in Rapid City, South Dakota. Thanks for the reviews, minna-san!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine. Sorries.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The night was silent and the tower showed no signs of life as Raven slipped from her bedroom, casting a single glance at the boy that lay curled up with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth. He really didn't deserve to have such a hellish life where death was ultimately going to be his best friend. Two wars within the first few years of his life and already she could tell that if he survived another two hundred years then he may take pleasure in taking the lives of those that tried to take his life. Azar let him know the peace in his life that she had once known when she lived amongst the monks.

She could still feel her heart stuttering as it fought to continue the same rhythm that it had beat since before she knew the world outside of her mother's womb. Soon it would slow until it moved once or twice a minute and she would be locked forever in eternal youth. Someday her little brother would go through the same thing and know the discomfort that she knew now.

Raven paused a moment as she stopped in front of Beast Boy's room and slowly raised a fist. She knocked twice before the door opened revealing the changeling with a grin on his face. He was just as nervous as she was but she wasn't sure how to express her nervousness. "Can I come in?" Raven asked.

"Sure."

The changeling stepped to the side and let the half demon in before closing the door behind her. Neither spoke for a moment before Beast Boy gently took her by the hand and stepped closer until their bodies were nearly touching. Without saying a word he leaned down slightly and softly kissed her lips, his hands lightly brushing over her arms before softly holding her waist. Neither one was battling for dominance, only tasting the other.

Slowly they parted for air and stared at each other for a moment before something within them broke free and their lips clashed together in a bruising kiss. They grabbed at each other's clothes and tossed the clothing onto the floor as they worked their way back towards the bed. A couple of times neither one was positive that they were going to make it but when they fell onto the soft mattress. As they parted again for air they were suddenly aware of the hardness pressing against Raven's thigh.

Her eyes held desire as she rubbed the changeling through his boxers before she flipped him onto his back. Raven closed her eyes and inhaled softly as Beast Boy slowly ran his hands up her thighs and over stomach before softly cupping her breasts. "Beautiful." Beast Boy murmured before ridding Raven of her bra.

He sat up and softly kissed the pale mounds before sucking softly on her neck. A soft moan left Raven's lips as she gripped Beast Boy's shoulders before he reversed their positions. How long he stared at her was beyond him but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was memorize every curve and dip on her body but his aching length reminded him of what they were about to do.

He helped the woman rid him of his boxers before he slipped her panties off of her and tossed them onto the floor. He wanted to touch her and memorize every aspect of her body but the hunger that burned within her eyes told him that she wouldn't be so patient. She wanted him _now_ and there'd be no excuse.

Green eyes ran hungrily over the pale skin exposed to him and the changeling felt his heart racing against his chest as he looked at her. There really were no words that could explain how beautiful she was in his eyes right then and there. "You're so beautiful." Beast Boy murmured softly.

Soft lips parted in a silent gasp as Raven felt Beast Boy's fingers slip between her folds and moved her hips almost hungrily against his hand. There were no words that could fully express how much she wanted him at that moment. Well, not in the human language anyway but Beast Boy didn't speak Azarathian. Maybe someday she'd sit him down and teach him how to speak her native language. "Stop teasing me." Raven pleaded softly.

Purple eyes filled with lust met the lust filled green eyes as Beast Boy placed himself between the half demon's legs. Hisses of pleasure left Raven's lips as she felt herself being stretched and arched her back in pleasure. Beast Boy almost couldn't believe how tight she was around him and consciously forced himself to go slow. "It'll hurt for a moment." Beast Boy warned her. Did she already know? She had sisters and surely one of them told her about what to expect her first time around.

A scream left Raven's lips as she felt something within her tearing as the changeling seated himself fully within her. Neither one breathed for a few moments before Raven slowly moved her hips in a silent whisper that it was okay. As he held her hips in his hands, Beast Boy slowly began to move.

Neither one was in an immediate hurry for their activities to end but Raven's inner demon screamed for more. "Harder." Raven hissed softly.

Beast Boy spoke no words as his hips jerked forward and his nails dug into the pale skin. He leaned down and roughly claimed her lips, ignoring the taste of blood that filled their mouths when their tongues were bitten. The pain that they felt became pleasure and that was all that mattered.

Raven moved so she was on top and moaned softly as she felt him pushing deeper into her, hitting places he hadn't before. Their breaths were ragged as they moved together, nails digging into skin as they traced places once more. Everything around them seemed to vanish as the pleasure and lust they felt clouded their minds.

Soft cries left Raven's lips as Beast Boy pushed deeply into her, moving as quickly as he could as he neared his completion. He bit Raven's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he released into her, sending her over the edge as a result.

Neither one moved for a few moments before the changeling collapsed onto her before rolling off, pulling her onto him to use as a pillow. "I love you." Beast Boy murmured softly as he stroked the damp strands of purple hair.

"I love you too." Raven responded dozily.

They were silent as they listened to the sound of the other's breathing, wondering exactly what they were going to tell their friends. While they knew that their friends would be happy it was Raven's brothers and sisters that Beast Boy was more afraid of. Would she be shunned for choosing a human or would they be accepting? It was then that the changeling realized how little he knew about the consequences of their actions that night but for the moment it didn't seem to matter.

"Stay here tonight." Beast Boy told her.

Raven smiled softly as she closed her eyes before murmuring, "I was planning on it."

Holding her tightly, Beast Boy drifted off into a dreamless sleep with Raven following closely behind.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, yes, chapter is short but I really didn't feel like writing a lemon today so I forced it before I forgot and Friday rolled around cause that's when I'm leaving and I dunno if I'll be able to get internet connection even though my girlfriend says that I should be able to. Read a review and feel free to yell at me to get my butt moving with the updates.


	12. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Yay! I got reviews! I actually had fun writing this chapter despite having a small issue with part of this chapter (can you guys guess which part?) but now that the chapter's done, I'm happy! Uh, I just spray painted my closet so if I'm acting a little high then yeah... there's my reason. I decided I needed a quiet place to work on fanfics and/or cosplay outfits so half my closet is now dedicated to that.

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Amethyst eyes slowly opened as a rush of sensation overwhelmed her. Her eyes widened slightly in fear when she felt her heart hesitate yet again before a sigh left her lips as she snuggled against the warm chest. "Good morning." Beast Boy murmured, his hand resting comfortably on Raven's waist.

Raven moved slightly and smiled as she kissed the changeling. "Good morning." Raven said softly.

Their lips brushed against each other before both smiled sheepishly at each other. "So do you feel okay?" Beast Boy asked.

A small blush formed on Raven's cheeks as she nodded slightly. "I should probably get back to my room. Meys is going to wake up soon."

Beast Boy groaned slightly as he clung to Raven, not wanting to let her go. "No, mine." Beast Boy groaned slightly.

"I'll come back tonight." Raven promised.

"One more kiss?"

Their eyes closed as they began to kiss again, a soft sigh leaving Raven's lips as Beast Boy rolled on top of her. "I need to get going." Raven tried again.

A sigh left the changeling's lips as he rolled off Raven, watching as she slipped from the bed and began relocating her clothes. "You're beautiful. You realize that, right?" Beast Boy questioned.

Amethyst eyes met green before a sigh reached the changeling's ears. "You really shouldn't lie." Raven told him. "Lying about that's just cruel."

She had barely pulled her uniform on before leaving the room, the spot she had occupied only minutes before growing cold. Beast Boy sighed as he laid down and breathed in his love's scent. One way or another, he'd make sure that she saw that she was beautiful and that he had been completely honest.

12*12*12*12*12*12

When Raven got back to her room she was relieved to see that Meys was still sound asleep on her bed. Shrugging herself from her clothes, she went into the bathroom and began to take her shower. Somewhere towards the middle of her shower Meys came in. "Matya?" There was a questioning tone in Meys' voice.

"What is it, Noya?"

She listened to the shuffle of clothing before sighing as he got into the shower with her. Immediately pouring some shampoo into her hands, Raven began washing the boy's hair. "You were gone last night." Meys said softly. "Where were you?"

"Don't worry. Eyes."

Meys closed his eyes tightly as Raven rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He held his breath until he felt her hand brush the soapy water from his face. "But you were gone!" Please don't let him throw a tantrum in the shower. "And you don't have your powers anymore!"

"I'll get them back. It'll just take time."

Someday she'd have to start shoving him out of the bathroom instead of allowing him to take his baths with her. Sooner or later he'd need to work through his abandonment issues but as she stared into his curious and fearful eyes, Raven knew she wouldn't have the strength to tell him no. A sigh left her lips as she knelt down, ignoring the warm water hitting her head and shoulders. "You're really scared I won't get my powers back, aren't you?" Raven questioned.

Slowly Meys nodded. "You weren't my Matya. You were like those bad people." Meys answered before pressing his head against her bare chest. "Your heart doesn't sound right either."

How could she explain this to him? "Listen to me. No matter what happens, Meys, I'll always be your big sister." Raven explained to him.

"But you love Beast Boy more than me!"

Ah, so that's what was bothering him. Raven moved so she was sitting down and hugged her little brother closely. "I love you both the same amount. The love I have for him is just different than what I have for you." Raven explained.

"How is it different?"

Who would have thought that she'd be having that talk with her brother in the shower? "Let's get out of the shower and we'll have a talk about it." Raven said as she got up and shut off the water.

Meys nodded slightly and grinned when Raven wrapped him up in a towel before wrapping herself up. "So how come you love me differently than Beast Boy?" Meys asked as he jumped on the bed.

"Stop jumping on the bed." Raven said as she pulled out some clothes for her brother.

"So how come?"

Raven watched as her brother let himself fall onto the bed and sighed when she saw that his jumping had resulted in the towel falling onto the bed. "Love's really hard to explain, Noya." Raven told her brother with a sigh. "There's romantic love, which Beast Boy and I have, and then there's family love like what we have. There's even friendship love."

"How can you tell the difference?" Meys asked as he pulled his head through the collar.

Raven sighed as she got dressed before answering, "How they make you feel. Family love makes you feel safe and like nothing in the world can hurt you. Friendship love makes you feel accepted for who you are and you're willing to accept that person for who they are."

"Romantic love?"

"That one's more complicated. I suppose it's a combination of the first two."

Meys was silent as he thought about his sister's words. "So why do brothers and sisters do that special hugging? Do other families do that?" Meys asked.

Azar help her. "Usually not human families." Raven said slowly. "Humans frown on that kind of hugging between brothers and sisters."

"How about mommies and daddies hugging their kids like that?"

Just what in the hell did her brother see? "No. That's not right. Humans frown on family members in general hugging like that." Raven said quickly. "Demons and half-demons just don't really care cause we live so long. Humans care because their lives are so short."

Meys stared at his sister for a moment before asking, "So you love Beast Boy and me both but differently."

"Exactly."

He frowned slightly before nodding in understanding. "Okay. Matya?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Raven smiled softly before kissing her brother's forehead. "Finish getting dressed and we'll go down for breakfast."

"Yeah!"

12*12*12*12*12

"So we got to thinking that maybe we'd better come to Earth and do what we can to help you guys since you guys helped us."

Raven paused a moment when she heard the familiar voice before groaning to herself. A cry of pleasure left Meys' lips as he pulled Raven into the living room and threw himself at the woman that was sitting in Raven's chair. "Look, Raven!" Meys shouted happily.

"I see." Raven nodded slightly. "What brings you three here?"

Noka grinned slightly as he grabbed his younger sister and lightly sniffed her. "Does Raven smell different to you, Nierki?" Noka questioned.

The man's brother darted over to them and inhaled deeply. "Clearly went through the change." Nierki commented.

"Not what I mean."

"Yes, she smells like she just had her cherry popped recently. Who did it, Tya?"

Raven pried herself away from her brothers and groaned when Mahi caught her and started sniffing. "Let me go." Raven growled.

"Don't start that up with me, little girl." Mahi growled in response. "You're powerless, I'm not."

Watching the half-demons always proved to be interesting. The fact that Raven had gotten physically involved with someone was surprising since the other teenagers were all certain that she wouldn't have said anything. "It's none of your business." Raven hit her sister and darted way, teeth bared.

"The hell it's not. Someone fucks you during another fight and you're keeping your trap shut?" Noka tangled his fingers in his hair as a maniacal grin spread across his face. "Noka, I think she's trying to challenge us."

Nierki grinned slightly as he copied his brother's actions. "I agree." Nierki grinned.

Immediately Raven's face grew paler than normal. "You wouldn't!" Raven gasped.

"Wouldn't what?" Starfire asked.

"There's a reason why Trigon was pissed when they left his side." Mahi laughed. "If Raven doesn't fess up soon, well, it's going to be a matter of how long she can refuse her body's demands."

Without a second thought, Raven ran with full intentions on escaping her brothers.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Run, Raven, run! Again, I had fun working on this chapter and I really hope it kinda shows. I'm actually looking forward to some of the other scenes that my muse is contemplating. So until next time, read and review!


	13. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: I got reviews! I'm happy despite being sick yet again. Now I'm wondering if there's any truth to the whole "lefties have poor immune systems" theory that I read somewhere. Oh well, nothing sleep and medicine can't handle although I may just skip the medicine and go straight to the sleeping part. Here's chapter twelve!

Disclaimer: Seriously? Okay, I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Logic said this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this. Raven fought back the whimpers as she felt one brother's hands tighten over her wrists while the other brother's fingers danced across her heated skin. If she didn't surrender soon then they'd trade places and she knew better than to believe that Noka would be gentle. "Giving in yet, Rae-Rae?" Nierki teased softly.

"Go. To. He-ah!"

The two brothers laughed as they watched their sister arch her back, her amethyst eyes wide as a silent cry left her lips. "Tell us who deflowered you, little sister." Noka ordered with a small grin. "You don't want me to have my turn."

Raven closed her eyes as her body shuddered, silently pleading for her not to be stubborn. This may have been wrong in the eyes of humans but her brothers didn't care for such trivial rules. Their paths were paved with the bodies of all those that stood in their way and one day she knew that her path would be the same. Someday she wouldn't care but this wasn't someday. This was today. "Noya! The changeling spilled the beans so stop tormenting little Rachael." Mahi shouted through the door. "Now get your asses down here now!"

"We'll have to play sometime soon, Rae-Rae." Noka teased softly as he released Raven's wrists. "Come down once you're cleaned up, okay? You don't want to leave your little pet alone with us for too long. Something might happen."

()()()()()()

They were going to tell their friends that they were in a romantic relationship and then they had planned on telling Raven's brothers and sisters. Of course now both parties knew at the exact same time and they all knew what he and Raven had done the night before. "Remind me why we shouldn't kill him." Mahi commented as she eyed the changeling carefully.

Beast Boy inwardly shivered at the look in her eyes and remembered how they had been told about Mahi's history. Humans weren't her favorite because of one and now he was put on her list for deflowering her little sister. "Leave him alone." Raven warned her sister.

Noka and Nierki grinned as they watched their sisters. "Think of it this way, Matya," Noka grinned. "The odds of Rae-Rae getting preggers is slim to none."

"Shut up! That doesn't change what was done!" Mahi snarled in Azarathian.

Robin gave his two teammates a disapproving look before answering, "I want an explanation now."

"There's nothing to explain that's any of your business." Raven's eyes narrowed at her siblings. "Especially you three."

"You're getting involved with a human!"

Beast Boy stood up and glared at the woman, his face showing anger. "So what if I'm human? You're half, aren't you?" Beast Boy shouted at her. "Just because one guy couldn't accept you for who you are doesn't mean that everybody else is the same way!"

If she stepped in now then her siblings wouldn't take Beast Boy seriously whenever he did choose to be serious but from the homicidal look that appeared on Mahi's face, it would be safer for Beast Boy to pick his fight later. "I don't need a stupid human to tell me anything." Mahi growled.

"Matya, please." Raven said with a sigh before saying in Azarathian, "Let me make whatever mistakes there are."

"He's human. That's one of the biggest mistakes you'll ever make, Tya."

"Would you rather I was with a demon like Trigon?" Raven asked, her features soft and questioning. "Would you rather I wasn't with someone that loves me for who I am and accepts every little thing about me?"

The older woman sighed, her eyes showing distrust. "He'll die in a few short decades. You'll remain forever young."

"I know, but let me have a few decades of happiness to look back on."

Noka and Nierki looked back and forth between their sisters, trying to determine which one was winning. "There's no way to deny the _little princess_ anything." Noka teased.

"Shut up, Noya."

Noka opened his mouth to protest when the alarm suddenly went off. "Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted.

"Stay here with Meys." Raven told her brothers and sister. "Please."

"You heard her, Nierki. Stay with Meys." Mahi said with a frown.

"Sister!"

"We're going whether you like it or not."

"Just stay out of our way."

()()()()()()()

Death was one scent that none of them enjoyed smelling. The nightmares they experienced would only increase after this was done if they were fortunate enough to survive. Would it be better, Raven wondered, if any of them survived? Things might be good for her friends when this was done and they had healed somewhat from these sights but there would always be the memories.

It was the scent of death that made the memories she was creating more real. Her powers were gone, she was a sitting target. "Same thing as the last time." Robin said grimly.

Cyborg looked away despite knowing that the scene was already in his memory. "Poor bastard." Noka said softly as he looked at the body. "Barely changed too."

"What?" Robin asked, turning his attention to the half demon.

"The poor bastard barely even changed. The scent's almost covered by the death scent but it's there." Noka told the younger man. "People who are about to go through the change are the easiest to pick off. They reach a certain stage, their powers become unstable before they vanish completely for however many days."

"What about when they're about to get their powers back?" Cyborg asked.

Mahi's face darkened slightly. "They're even easier," she replied darkly. "Easier to manipulate into doing whatever. How do you think Father got Noka and Nierki?"

"Are they just as dangerous?" Starfire inquired curiously.

"They're like humans. Harmless until you give them toys to play with."

Robin felt a surge of anger as he looked at the woman, seeing the indifference in her eyes. Guns were toys to her? He dared her to say that to somebody who had lost a loved one because of somebody else shooting people. He dared her to say that to somebody who had lost a loved one because of another abusing his or her powers. "What century were you born?" Robin muttered darkly.

"When you'd be burned at the stake for being different." Mahi murmured in his ear. "Don't piss me off, boy. You may have proven to be capable of defending yourself, but it was us that ultimately kept you and your friends alive. If I were you, I'd be grateful that little Raven likes you guys enough to have broken Azarathian laws."

"Starfire and Beast Boy, get an aerial view. See if you can see anything." Robin told them.

Starfire and Beast Boy nodded before quickly doing as he told them. "Can you see anything?" Cyborg questioned.

"Writing." Starfire answered after a few minutes. "Lots of it."

()()()()()

Something told them that they should have regarded the graffiti as part of what was going on. "Why paint that where nobody would be able to see it for what it is?" Starfire questioned as they looked at the aerial pictures.

"Some that decided to banish themselves to Earth might choose to exercise their powers at night. Not everybody can levitate but the few that can will have already seen it and spread the word if the bodies aren't doing anything." Raven said with a frown as she nestled against Beast Boy much to her brothers' ire.

Beast Boy kept his arm around his girlfriend and stared at the screen. "So what's it say?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Heroes have risen and you will fall." Noka said with a small grin. "I think it's a challenge, brother."

"NO!" Raven shouted, her eyes full of panic. "Manoya, please! Please don't."

None of them had ever known or realized exactly how much losing Alynn had affected Raven. As they looked at the amethyst-eyed girl, they could see the silent pleas that reflected in her eyes. She didn't want to lose any of them for whatever reason. She wasn't ready to face any loss so soon after losing her other half.

Noka grinned slightly as he brushed his fingers through Raven's hair before murmuring, "You really are just a child, aren't you? Don't worry. We don't plan on going anywhere while you're in this state."

Raven nodded slightly before glancing at the clock. "Meys will want his supper before too long." Raven said as she pushed herself from the couch.

As she ventured into the kitchen to begin cooking her little brother's supper, Raven fought back every emotion she felt and carefully slipped her mask back on. The world was dangerous enough without her revealing to it that she was afraid. Someday when she had the strength she'd stand to face her own sorrow and anger but until then she'd just keep it locked away until there was nothing left to deal with.

Of course that was assuming she lived that long and her odds of living more than a century were already low enough. If her friends survived this then she swore she'd do everything that was within her power to protect them.

Even if that meant sacrificing her life.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Yesh, Raven may have been a little OOC but I think she'd take advantage of being able to fully express herself without someone getting hurt or killed. I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter so we'll see how many reviews come from this one. Read and review!


	14. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Yay, I got a review. Umm... I'm one of those people that likes reading about "forbidden relationships" so I tried to make it as subtle as possible but maybe I was a little too subtle. BBsevolEAR, I hope you get it this time around but if you don't then let me know and I'll tell you. Hopefully my little message in the beginning kinda helped but Rae will do a little "I won't forget" bit so look for that.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine. Everything that isn't TT comes from my own warped imagination.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Whether it be instinct or a desire to know that they wouldn't easily fall when together, it was always a drive to find the safest places to meet and discuss plans. Raven didn't need to have her powers to know and understand that the message had driven a whole new wave of fear through the beings of those that walked between both demon and human worlds. She didn't need to look at her younger brother to know that he knew and was afraid of what that meant.

It was just a desire to know who exactly the Heroes were. Their songs depicted them as liars and murderers; their words poison to those that dared to believe them and still she wanted to see. She didn't know when her powers would return but she knew that sooner or later they could come to realize that there was a half demon in the public's eye that had lost her powers.

Raven was silent as she rode with the others in the T-car, her thoughts distant. The odds of anybody wanting police protection was slim while the odds of many of them wanting to flee was high. This world, she knew, wasn't theirs. It belonged to the humans but still they had come in hopes of a new life where they wouldn't need to fear for their lives. Instead they found the same intolerance in this world that they had known in Azarath. "You okay, Rae?" Cyborg asked as he glanced at the young woman.

"This isn't right." Raven answered softly. "You guys don't deserve to keep getting pulled into my problems. First you guys got involved with the problem Trigon presented. Then you guys willingly joined up in one war that wasn't yours to worry about. Now you're doing it again. You guys can still walk away."

"When are you going to figure out that we're friends and we're not going to abandon you when things get tough?" Robin questioned. "I know it's bothering you that we get mixed up in stuff like this but you really don't need to deal with this stuff by yourself."

Raven was silent as she stared out the window, trying to figure out if her friends were all insane. The Titans East had been informed of the situation and had been advised to watch out for any recent attacks. If she could prevent her friends from knowing more death then she would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately for her, Earth and Azarath didn't see eye to eye when it came to killing and she had to play by Earth's rules.

"Right here." Nierki called over the communicator.

Cyborg parked the car and locked it as soon as they got out. "This does not seem to be a pleasant place." Starfire said worriedly as they looked at the rundown warehouse.

"Most people prefer to stay away from here." Noka stated simply. "Feeling okay, Tya?"

"Yes."

"You know we wouldn't have done it if you had just fessed up to begin with."

"I know. My fault for forgetting pressure points can be used to invoke pleasure instead of just pain." Amethyst eyes stared flatly at him. "I won't forget that again."

"Good. Forgetting shit like that can get you killed."

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and gave her a small smile as Raven's slender hand held onto Meys' small hand. "We'll be okay, right?" Meys questioned. "Matya?"

"We'll be fine."

Cyborg was silent as he watched the small boy rub his forehead against Raven's arm. He couldn't begin to imagine what was going on in the boy's head now or what any of them were now thinking. It would be a lie to say that he envied them. How often had Raven confided in him about her treatment because of her heritage? How many times had he seen the tears that came with her remembering some act that he dared not to ask about.

No, he pitied them but he applauded their determination to continue their lives in this world. Demons and a few humans hated them for what was beyond their control but still they stood proudly when he probably would have fallen. He knew that he could stand now but he would have fallen before and never would have gotten back up.

They entered the warehouse and saw several people either sitting or standing in the building. Robin noticed that a few of them were wearing business suits and had the same authority feel that Batman had carried. Some of their city's businessmen were half demon? "You are late, sons and daughters of Trigon the Terrible." A whispering voice said patiently. "Why have you brought the enemies of Trigon the Terrible?"

"They're being targeted as well." Raven replied simply. "Seems fitting to include those that sided with us despite having been given the opportunity to pretend that they know nothing."

"They are not welcome."

"Hold on a minute!" Robin shouted. "Just because we're not like you, we're being told to leave? That's complete bull-"

"He wishes to fight?" A man with a low, rumbling voice questioned.

Raven's eyes flickered to the man before answering, "It's their right. You'd deny them what our hunters would deny us? A chance to learn and fight?"

"Humans don't need a reason to fight! They fight amongst themselves for the sole pleasure of fighting."

"And we're better?" Noka questioned smoothly. "Humans are the most arrogant and greedy of all creatures, demons the most unforgiving and ruthless. We stand as a people with every terrible trait of the human and demon worlds flowing through us."

Nierki wrapped his arms around his younger sister. "Raven lost her other half. These humans, however odd they may be, are all she has to hold onto." A maniacal smile spread across his lips. "Seven children are recognized by Trigon. Six boys, one girl. Each child represents a human sin and in my arms is the physical representation of the deadliest sin. Her powers are gone now but they will return."

"I have no time for your family's nonsense!"

"Think about it. Our murderers are proud people but we have the physical manifestation of human pride. Her mother, to save her pride, attempted suicide. Our father, a cruel demon, fuels her powers through his pride."

Suddenly Noka grinned slightly as he caught on to his brother's words. "These humans however odd they may be are our sister's pride. She is one of the seven recognized, one of the sins, and here she stands amongst humans with only the want to have them stand by us in this glorious battle. Deny them and it will be her desires that destroys you."

The group murmured softly to themselves, several pairs of eyes focusing on the group with fascination. How often, Robin wondered, had they seen humans stand amongst the half demons? Was this something that none of them had ever thought possible? "Very well." The whispering voice said finally. "However, know that we will not be defending your lives, humans. We will not defend you against your own species like the sons and daughters of Trigon have defended you against the demons and those of our blood."

"We understand." Starfire told them.

"You are standing amongst those that have no true home. I do not think you understand. No good has ever come of befriending a half demon. To befriend a child of Trigon the Terrible will only bring you misery that will one day crush you all."

"You seem certain." Robin responded.

"I have seen it many, many times. She will bring all of you suffering just as those that had walked before her have done to those that they cherish. Stay if you wish but know that mercy shall not be given. They will show none of us mercy and thus we shall not show them nor you mercy."

Beast Boy grinned as determination danced in his eyes. "Bring it on." Beast Boy told them. "We've handled tough enemies before and we'll do it again!"

"We will see, boy. Now let us begin planning our attacks so we will not fall and will live to return home."

Finding a place to sit, the group listened as battle strategies were born and their fears eased to manageable levels.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Yeah, I coulda put down the meeting but I didn't feel like it. Typing stories when everything's spinning around's a royal pain in the butt and I wouldn't recommend it. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	15. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I don't have any immediate plans to leave this story hanging although I am planning on a break after this story. Then I'll probably present another fic that deals more with internal struggles than external. It's still up in the air so we'll see how it works out. Anyway, here's chapter fourteen and I'm actually going to admit that I managed to confuse myself with the two people talking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

None of them woke a word on the way home, each one lost in their own thoughts. Several fights had broken out during the meeting but no lives had been lost. "I've recorded the meeting so we can go over it again." Cyborg told them. "Just incase we missed something."

"I'm not worried about what we missed." Raven told them flatly. "I'm more worried about what will come our way after tonight."

Robin looked at the woman for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

"People are scared. Some of them want to go back to Azarath but they know that if they do then there's going to be an excellent chance of the barrier separating dimensions suddenly catching them and tearing them apart." She gave him a single glance. "I got caught in it once and it's not easy to break out of if you're not strong enough."

"Friend Raven, there was something that your brothers said that I find quite disturbing." Starfire told the other girl hesitantly.

She had known that somebody would ask. "What they said about me being Trigon's pride."

"Yes. I do not understand how you are this embodiment of the Trigon's pride."

Raven's eyes closed for a moment before answering, "Over the centuries that he's existed, Trigon's sired several children but there are only seven that he acknowledges. Religious texts say that there are seven sins that can condemn the human race. Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, and Greed.

"The seven children he acknowledges each contain different levels of power. Pride is the most deadly of all the sins and unfortunately I'm the strongest of the children he acknowledges."

"So you represent Trigon's pride as a result." Robin said with a frown.

"Exactly. From what Alynn and I heard growing up, if all seven come together then Trigon will be released to do as he pleases. My half-brothers, if you'll call them that, are probably hunting each other down before they start hunting me down. Once they find me, I can't make any promises regarding what'll happen."

There was such a solemn tone in her voice and on her face that told them that she knew exactly what would happen. It was the details that she was trying to protect them. "Raven…" Beast Boy said softly. "We didn't know that."

Raven sighed softly before answering, "I didn't want you guys to. If my brothers had kept their mouths shut, I would have been content to let you guys live in ignorance. I would have found a way to let you guys know what was happening afterwards."

"Rae… You don't need to deal with this kind of thing on your own. You know we're here." Cyborg told her.

"Everybody leaves sooner or later. It's not always a question of how, but when."

Clearly Mahi had been doing some talking to Raven. "Don't listen to what your sister says. We're not going to willingly leave you." Robin promised. "I promise."

Before Raven could answer, there was a bright light and the sound of tires screeching as Cyborg fought for control of the car. Starfire clung to Robin, her green eyes shut tightly as they felt their hearts freeze in terror.

The car spun around a few times before coming to a complete stop. "Is everybody okay?" Cyborg called over Meys' crying.

Raven reached into the back seat and began comforting her brother as everybody gave affirmations that they were okay before getting out of the car. "Dude! Did somebody see the face of whoever took a paintball gun full of white paint to the car?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Paintballs come in white?" Raven asked dryly as she adjusted Meys on her hip and wrapped her cloak around his shaking form.

"Matya…"

"Shush. It's okay." Amethyst eyes warily looked around.

"Where's Matya and Manoya?" Meys asked, his voice muffled.

Robin frowned as he scanned the area, trying to figure out where the three older half-demons had taken off to. "Man! It's going to take forever to get this crap off of my baby." Cyborg moaned.

"Well, whatever it is it has a most unpleasant smell." Starfire said, covering her nose and stepping back. "It reminds me of-"

What the smell reminded her was stopped when Robin covered Starfire's mouth, his entire body tense. "Do you guys hear that?" Robin asked softly.

They strained their ears, listening intently for the sound that Robin heard. Distantly they could hear the sound of metal scratching against cement, drawing closer and closer with each second that passed. Instinct demanded that actions be taken but none of them could move from their current positions. Raven held her brother closer to her, trying to resist the urge to run. In her current state there was no way she could safely fight from a distance but she could fight hand-to-hand without any problems.

"Who's there?" Robin demanded. "Show yourself."

Fear shot through them, wrapping itself around their hearts. They prepared to defend themselves, ready at all costs. "Skittish, skittish humans." A low voice mocked softly. "Poor little babies."

"Who are you?" Robin shouted.

"One of the ones that you will see upon your deaths. I am the savior of man."

Raven's lips drew back as she felt her blood begin to grow heated within her veins. Savior of man? No. Hero. He was one of them. "Matya…" Meys whimpered in fear.

"You have a child with you. A half-demon child that will fall as well." The voice began taking on a singsong tone.

"You leave him alone." Raven snarled.

"Easy target. Trigon's daughter. The Gem, I presume. They said that the Gem survived Trigon's ascent to Earth but had been reverted to a less powerful form. I see now that the rumors were wrong and that the Gem is as powerful as before."

"If not more." A second voice added, just as low and mocking as the first. "Humans that side with demons, with the damned, are just as guilty of the crimes committed by the demons regardless of if they were the ones to commit the crime."

Cyborg and Beast Boy spun around towards the second voice, their eyes scanning the area for any signs of life. "What crimes do you think we've committed?" Robin questioned.

"It matters not if the crimes were committed by your hand or not. The half breed girl-"

"Trigon's Gem-"

"Committed the crimes."

"You're simply guilty by association."

"It's a pity really-"

"That you all must die. We have-"

"Such respect for what you've done-"

"To save the city."

"To save the world."

Beast Boy shuddered at the voices, not liking how they were able to finish the other's sentences. He wasn't even sure that he could tell them apart now. "Dude, I am so not liking this." Beast Boy said as he stepped back.

"We've done our research-"

"Looked into your pasts."

"We know your names."

"How you came to Become."

Cyborg tried to get a lock on the two people but found that the strange white paint had gotten onto his arm. "Damn it! Whatever those creeps shot at my baby, it's on me too and it's messing with my systems."

"It won't hurt you. It'll just keep you from finding us."

"Not that you'd be able to anyway."

If it weren't for the fact that they didn't know what exactly they were up against and how many there were exactly, Robin would have shouted for them to split up. "We've come to warn you. Give up and death will be painless. Fight and death will avoid you until we are ready for your lives to end." The second voice said lightly.

"And if we don't like those options?" Robin questioned as he prepared for an attack.

"It's your problem. Not ours." The first voice replied simply. "We'll be seeing you very soon, Titans. We hope that you'll provide more entertainment than our previous entertainers."

The sound of metal scraping faded away into the distance. "Matya, where's Matya and Manoya?" Meys questioned as he poked his head out from beneath Raven's cloak.

Raven froze, her eyes showing fear as she realized that their older sister and brothers hadn't come. "Yeah… Where _are _your brothers and sister?" Beast Boy questioned.

The woman felt something sink heavily in her stomach, her amethyst eyes silently screaming. "Matya?" There was panic beginning to show in Meys' voice.

Adjusting him in her arms, Raven softly kissed his forehead. "Let's go home. They should be waiting for us there." Raven said softly. "Cyborg can analyze the crap on his arm and the car there."

"What about Mahi and the twins?"

It was almost funny how Noka and Nierki were referred to simply as "the twins" by the group now. "They'll probably be waiting for us at home. Sometimes they'd go ahead and then Alynn and I would have to defend ourselves." Raven smiled softly. "She'd cry and then her powers would get out of control. Then Grandmother would find out and yell at them."

"Raven," said Robin suddenly.

"What?"

"How sure are you?"

The woman paused a moment before answering, "Honestly? Not very but this wouldn't be the first time they've just taken off."

"We'll check the Tower. If they're not there, we split up and look. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's get home."

* * *

lostmoonchild: What happened to the twins and Mahi? Will they be waiting at the Tower? Well, ladies and gents, I honestly do not know as of yet. I can see the scene playing itself out in the corner of my head but it hides whenever I try to focus on it so we'll see what happens next week. Read and review!


	16. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Thank's for the review. I got to thinking while working on the next chapter and was about to finish it (yes, you read that right) when I suddenly thought "Hold on a minute..." and inspected this one carefully for any clues. Yes, I like twists and turns in my stories even if they are predictable. Anyways, here's chapter fifteen and I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly Teen Titans isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Tower was dark and unwelcoming as they entered their home, chills going down their spines. When had their home last felt this terrible? When Raven had refused to accept the fact that she was scared and had lost control of her powers as a result? When? "Matya? Manoya?" Meys called as Raven put him down. "Are you here?"

There was caution in their movements as they looked around the Tower, none of them wanting to be alone for very long. None of them could explain why they all felt as if their every move was being watched by somebody nor could they explain where the person was that watched them. "They're not here." Robin said after they had searched the entire Tower.

"Maybe they returned to Azarath?" Starfire suggested despite knowing that it was impossible.

"No, it's too dangerous still." Raven replied automatically as she kept a grip on Meys. "Something's wrong. Nothing gets past the twins and I've never met anybody outside the family that can take them down."

"What about Mahi?" Cyborg questioned.

"Nobody messes with her unless they really want to die." Came the simple reply.

There was such faith in their older siblings that Robin was almost amazed. He had known how close the siblings all were but he hadn't thought that their faith in each other's abilities was that powerful. It was almost to the point of complete stupidity but still he envied and was amazed by them. "Beast Boy and Starfire will search from the air. Once Cyborg gets that stuff analyzed and figured out, he'll join me to search on the ground."

"Matya…" Meys started pulling on Raven's cloak as if sensing something.

"Stop it." Raven scolded softly.

"But, Matya! I-"

"Meys!"

Meys frowned slightly before shouting, "I smell blood!"

They stopped and stared at the little boy for a moment, seeing his lower lip sticking out in a small determined pout. "Where?" Robin questioned.

The boy pointed and they began following him, stopping when they saw one of the twins lying face down outside. They could see the rocks digging into his wounds and saw the bruises that covered his face. "Noka!" Raven exclaimed, rushing over to her brother and rolling him over.

Azarathian words slipped easily from her lips as she pleaded for her brother to open his eyes. "We need to get him medical attention." Cyborg told the young woman as he picked up the smaller man.

Raven allowed her blood coated hands to fall to her side as Meys pressed himself against his older sister. He closed his eyes as Raven pressed him closer to her while Beast Boy held the woman close to him. "He'll be okay. We'll find whoever did this and make sure that they pay." Robin told the half-demon woman.

"Nierki and Noka don't stay away from each other willingly. They followed Trigon together and they abandoned him together. Every choice they've made since birth has been made together." Raven said softly. "They don't think of each other as two people. To them, they're one person."

"Then Nierki's somewhere nearby. He has to be."

Her mind went to all the times that the twins had been separated. She knew that they hated being apart but sometimes it had been necessary for them. Where was her brother? It wasn't like him to stay away from his twin for very long just like she and Alynn hadn't been apart willingly.

She fought to keep a cool head as she and Meys were led inside. Robin and Starfire would look for Nierki while she stayed inside. She wanted to help look for her brother, some part of her screaming and crying at the idea of leaving the task to her friends. Trigon would sire more children, more brothers and sisters that would drive her insane, but nobody could ever replace her friends. Azar please help them and keep them safe from harm.

(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He had been familiar with how Raven's body worked in healing itself before she had undergone her change. Now that he was trying to give medical attention to someone who had undergone that change and had gotten his powers back, it was proving to be an interesting experience.

Noka's body was working on healing itself just as Raven's body had, but already he could see the differences. He had expecting the slow heart but if he hadn't thought to check for brainwaves, he would have been convinced that the older man's heart had completely stopped. It was clear from the wounds that he hadn't been expecting them and that he had fought back.

Cyborg inwardly shivered as Noka's powers ran over his hands and over his body, caressing the exposed human flesh. He could feel his own heart flutter in response and stepped back and waited for his heart to settle back down. Even his circuits were responding to the man's powers. "It serves two purposes. If it feels nice, it's supposed to compel the person to help. If it hurts, it's supposed to make them leave us alone." Cyborg heard Raven say. "From your reaction, it feels nice."

Cyborg looked at the woman, seeing that Meys wasn't with her. How had she managed to get the boy to leave her alone for now? "Horror movie." Raven answered as if sensing his thoughts.

"You didn't do that when we helped you." Cyborg stated as he returned to helping the older man.

"Noka's older. I'm really nothing more than a child to my older siblings."

Cyborg watched as she brushed her fingers through Noka's hair, her eyes soft as she looked at his battered face. He listened to the words that left her lips, strangely soothed by Azarathian words. Maybe it was the soft tone she used or maybe it was the way that Noka's powers were even softer against his skin. "Well, he doesn't seem to have any lasting injuries. His body took care of the worst of them first so he'll survive." Cyborg told her.

"That's good."

"Any sign of Mahi or Nierki?"

"No." Raven paused a moment before saying softly, "You'll want to be careful when he wakes up. Sometimes their first instinct is to bite then ask."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Raven nodded slightly before kissing her brother's nose. "We'll find them." Raven said softly before pausing for a moment as if smelling something. "Whoever did this, brother, I'll make sure they pay. I won't let them get away with doing this."

Both stiffened when they heard Robin call for them over their communicators. "What is it, Robin?" Cyborg questioned.

"We found Nierki. He's dead."

* * *

lostmoonchild: I wasn't expecting Nierki's death so please believe me when I say that I was just as shocked when I saw those two sentences on the screen. I wanted to get rid of Noka but the twins switched places on me so Nierki died. Oh well, it's still up in the air whether or not Noka will actually pull through or if Cyborg's mistaken so we will see. The next chapter's done and ready to go for next week so we'll see you then! Read and review, complaints are welcome.


	17. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Okay, I've got an announcement to make that will more than likely affect the updating schedule for all of my fics. Earlier this week I got a phone call and went to an interview for a position as a nanny. After the interview and before I went home, I learned that I got the position so I'm pleased that I've got myself a job. The only thing about is that it might get a little hectic with updating schedules so please be patient. Thursdays and Saturdays will probably be updating days if I can't update on Fridays since there will be times I won't even be home for three to four days out of the week. With that announcement made, here's chapter sixteen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans so don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

They hadn't moved in almost three hours. The group wouldn't have been worried if even Meys was staying still for that long, his eyes staring out into the same horizon as if searching for the same thing as Raven. While the group didn't know Nierki that well, they could still tell that the pain was strong within the two siblings. They just wished they knew how to make the two siblings feel better. "Is Noka going to die?" Meys questioned finally.

"I don't know."

"Matya, where do we go when we die?"

They watched Raven stiffen slightly before answering, "I don't know that either. Somewhere nice, I hope. Azar knows we deserve it."

Meys snuggled against Raven, his eyes no longer shedding any tears. "Are we gonna bury him?" Meys asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Why wasn't Raven lying to the boy? Why was she letting him know the truth about what was going on instead of trying to keep him in the dark? "Matya, will you sing the lullaby to me?" Meys asked finally.

They listened to the soft words telling of betrayal and their promise of revenge against the ones that had betrayed them. The song wasn't meant for comfort, it was meant to ignite the anger and hatred that lived within them. Their sorrows stood out against the words, forming a wall that made them stand out against the rest of the world.

Her words repeated softly until Meys' eyes had closed in slumber. "Raven, you need to eat something." Starfire said cautiously.

"I'm not hungry."

"If you would-"

"I'm not hungry!"

Starfire stepped back as if she had been struck, trying to understand why Raven was denying herself food. "You know who did it." Robin said softly.

Raven slowly blinked before answering, "I don't need my powers to know my sister's smell."

"She could have touched them and her scent rubbed off onto them." Robin tried to reason.

Raven slowly shook her head. "She's one of them, Robin, and she knows that I know." Raven told them. "I'm going to find her and I'm going to kill her."

"And if you're wrong?" Robin demanded.

"Then I'm wrong."

Beast Boy moved over to his girlfriend and held her hand. "Raven, please. Think about what you're going to do. If you kill her and somebody sees, you'll be arrested and Meys won't stand a chance. They're not gonna let us take care of him."

Raven stiffened slightly before shaking her head slightly. "No one will see. No body, no crime." Raven said finally.

"Bodies always show up sooner or later."

"No one will look for her. No one will know who she is or where she came from." Raven smiled softly to herself. "No one will care."

It was the grief talking but still there was a look within her amethyst eyes that told them that she knew exactly what she was saying. "Raven, if you kill Mahi on Earth then we'll be forced to arrest you." Robin told her. "Do you understand?"

Even through her grief she had already planned that out. "I'm not stupid." Raven answered as she carefully got up with Meys nestled in her arms. "I'm going to put Meys to bed then see how Noka's doing."

They watched as Raven left the room before Starfire looked at Robin. "I am confused. Friend Raven wishes to kill her sister but if she kills her sister then Raven will be arrested."

"If Raven kills Mahi on Earth we'll have to arrest her. If Mahi dies in Azarath then there won't be anything that we can do."

As they looked in the direction that Raven had gone, they felt a sinking in their hearts.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Raven was silent as she sat next to her unconscious brother, watching as his chest rose and fell with each soft breath that he took. Amethyst eyes wandered over the bandages that covered his wounds, resisting the urge to remove them. Bandages were for the weak, for the humans. Her brother could handle having no bandages over his wounds.

Slender fingers twitched as she resisted the urge to tear off the blood soaked patches. They were keeping his wounds from getting infected while his body tried to heal itself but even then she knew his chances were slim. "I'm sorry," said Raven softly as she kissed her brother's hand. "If I had realized sooner…"

"Nobody saw it coming, Raven."

Raven closed her eyes before answering, "You didn't need to come here, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy was silent as he wrapped his arms around her, his chest pressing against her back. "I wanted to. You're hurting and I want to be here to shoulder some of that hurt." Beast Boy told her softly. "That's what couples do."

No words were spoken as the two sat next to the unconscious man, wondering what exactly would happen next. "You don't need to sit here with me, you know." Raven said softly.

"I want to."

He didn't need to do anything for her but still he wanted to. Maybe there was something to be said for relationships with humans. She knew that humans were arrogant and greedy but not all humans could be this way. Her friends were great examples of being exceptions but still doubt lingered. Why would they willingly be friends with someone like her? Why would Beast Boy love someone that would live on even after he passed into the next world? It made no sense to her but he hadn't really made any sense to anybody. "I love you." Raven said softly.

Beast Boy felt his heart soar at his girlfriend's words and he hugged her tighter. "I love you too." Beast Boy said softly. "No matter what, I'll take care of you and Meys."

There was a truth in his eyes that Raven found she couldn't deny. She couldn't deny that she loved him and she couldn't even deny the knowledge that he loved her as well. "That sounds nice." Raven said softly.

"So don't kill Mahi here, okay? If you do, I'll go with you to Azarath and we'll live there."

Raven's heart clenched as she looked at him, realizing that he was being completely serious. "Beast Boy," she breathed softly.

Their lips met in a tender kiss that spoke volumes no man alive could hope to speak. "I love you so much. If you tell me that you want to go to Azarath, I'll go with you. You'll never have to be afraid of being alone ever again."

Raven smiled softly as she pressed her forehead against Beast Boy's, amethyst eyes meeting green. Let her have a few decades with him, that would be enough. She'd never ask for anything else if she could have just that. If she could have her friends and Beast Boy for a few decades. "Yes." Raven murmured softly. "Yes."

Beast Boy smiled softly before answering, "I was hoping you'd say that, Raven. I really was."

* * *

lostmoonchild: And there's that chapter! Okay, like I said before updating **_might_** get a little hectic since I got a job as a nanny and already i see three Fridays that I'll be working so I'll update either Thursday or Saturday. If we're all lucky I'll be updating on Fridays since right now I'm seeing only PM hours for Fridays. Anyway, keep the love coming with reviews and I promise flames are still accepted.


	18. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that today's my day off although I would have updated hours ago if I hadn't gone to bed before midnight. I seriously am not a morning person and yet for two days in a row ended up getting up at five in the morning. Oh well, it's done until Tuesday. Anyway, I've got the rest of the story done and there's three more chapters to go before it's conclusion. So here's the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

A soft groan left Noka's lips as he slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling with slight confusion. His thoughts swam through the murky waters that made his mind, struggling to become coherent enough to function. He reached to his left before reaching to his right, searching for his brother. Had his brother gotten away?

A memory floated just out of reach, taunting him with some kind of knowledge that said exactly what happened to Nierki. But what had happened? What was the memory that was being so cruel and elusive?

His eyes flickered towards the person that said his name, instinct screaming at him to defend himself before he remembered that the tall boy was a friend of Raven's. He was fairly certain that this one's name was Cyborg. The other two were shorter and he barely had the patience for the raven-hared boy. "Where am I? Where's my brother?" Noka asked. "Tell me."

Something flashed on Cyborg's face -sympathy?- for a moment before a neutral expression settled. What was going on that was so terrible that he couldn't talk about? "I'll let Rae know that you're awake. She and Meys have been waiting for a couple of days now but it's late so Meys will be asleep. Rae… She hasn't been sleeping very well." Cyborg said before leaving the room.

There was something going on and he didn't like it. Why hadn't Cyborg answered him. "Manoya."

Noka turned his head and saw Raven moving towards him. He frowned slightly, seeing that she was even paler and looked as if she hadn't slept in days. "What's wrong, Tya?" Noka asked, softly brushed his hand against his sister's cool cheek. Was she sick?

"We tried, Manoya, we really did but by the time we found him…" A choked sob left her lips.

"Rachael, where's Nierki?"

How often did he call her by that name? Only when he was getting anxious beyond anything he was comfortable with? If he added on her mother's last name, what would happen then? "He's dead." Raven told him.

Everything around him seemed to shatter as those two words echoed repeatedly, growing louder as Raven's voice grew softer until he could no longer hear anything but the rush in his ears. "We've already taught you that it's cruel to say such lies." Noka scolded his sister.

"I'm not lying, Manoya. You can tell that I'm not. You can feel it."

Noka fought back the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes as he stared up at the now blurry ceiling. He willed his tears away so his sister would never see him cry but deep inside he began screaming. How could this have happened? How could they have been betrayed so cruelly? "Mahi." Noka snarled, turning his grief into anger. "That lying, cheating bitch killed him. She made it seem like you guys were doing fine but then she suddenly attacked us. I thought we both had gotten away."

Raven held onto her brother's hand, knowing how much he was hurting at the moment. She wouldn't blame him for anything. "I've been trying to decide if he should be buried here on Earth or back in Azarath."

"I don't want to think about it, Rachael."

"He's not going to be fresh forever, Noka. We've got to decide what we're going to do before he starts stinking up the place."

She knew that her words were harsh and yet she couldn't help it. There were days she was absolutely certain that her brothers didn't understand the way things worked despite them being older than her. "Don't you think I realize that?" Noka shouted at her. "Damn it, Rachael, it hurts enough that Mahi betrayed us and killed our brother but you don't need to add on to it!"

Raven fell silent and stared at her brother, seeing the genuine pain in his eyes. "Manoya, I'm scared." Raven admitted. "Nobody's ever fought Mahi. What if she was on Trigon's side when…" "When Alynn died?" Noka sighed softly as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Tya. All I know is that Mahi's no longer our sister. She's just somebody that we can't let live anymore."

"Nobody's ever fought Mahi."

"And nobody in their right mind has ever fought Father and yet you and your idiotic friends did." Noka rubbed his sister's cheek. "We'll be fine."

Raven nodded slightly before murmuring, "I should let you rest. We'll discuss what to do with Nierki later."

Noka smiled faintly as the pain showed in his eyes. He loved his family despite their oddities and he could see as plain as day that these humans made his sister happy. It would hurt her, he knew, to leave them but he could see that she was content with being with them for however long she could. Mahi didn't understand that and that would be her downfall.

"Now that you two got that out of the way, I need to check some more stuff." Cyborg stated as he entered the room. "How are you feeling for one?"

"Like shit. How come you reek of _thuyn_?"

"Reek of what?"

"Thuyn. There honestly isn't a translation for it that would accurately describe it. A thousand years back it was developed to fully neutralize demons like a sedative. Only problem was that once it wore off, it caused a rush of power that ultimately made the demon turn into a bloody mist."

"And this is the human translation?"

"Sadly yes. If Raven recognized the smell, I can't say but I hardly doubt she would. Most half-demons under the age of fifty don't recognize it."

"How lethal is it to half-demons?" Cyborg asked.

Noka shrugged. "Hard to say. Most of us that smell the shit take off running in the opposite direction. Humans aren't affected by it but we still associate it with the idiots like Meys' mother."

Cyborg looked at the older man, seeing the disgust and hate in his eyes. "They're really that bad, huh?" Cyborg questioned as he looked at the man's vitals.

"Bad doesn't even begin to explain it. It's like they're the disciples of Trigon or something. We weren't even suspecting that Mahi would go with their bullshit. Did you guys even have any indication?"

"None."

"Fuck. It's no wonder why we're so fucked up, you know? We're always betraying each other so none of us really think about trying to form a basic family that we can all benefit from."

It must have been hard, Cyborg thought, to live in a world like that. Then again it wasn't as if he was a stranger to it either. "Well, I've broken the components of that thuyn down and I think I can come up with something to counteract it," commented Cyborg as he looked at Noka.

"We'll see. I think I'm gonna get some sleep now. If you wanna keep seeing what you may have to expect with Raven the next time she gets hurt badly enough that she'll put herself into a trance you can go ahead. I'm a bit beyond caring at the moment."

Of course. Cyborg smiled a bit as he scolded himself for temporarily forgetting that Noka was the less caring one. Nierki was the one that often times cared for others while Noka was the one that more or less did whatever he wanted. It was actually almost fascinating how half-demon twins functioned together. "Right." Cyborg answered.

"Oh, before I forget there was something that I wanted to tell you guys."

"What's that?"

"If by some chance Raven gets knocked up, you'd better tell that walking grass stain to run and pray I never find him."

"Sure."

"Fucking idiot."

Noka closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, clearly used to hearing of a sibling's death. Cyborg just wondered how exactly Noka would handle his twin's death once he was completely healed up.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She was probably one of the least romantic people alive and yet he still wanted her. The changeling truly was an enigma and no amount of study would ever give anybody that tried the answers they wanted. He wanted to go to Azarath if she killed Mahi on Earth. He wanted to abandon his home here just for her.

Why would he give up a place that he was comfortable with just for a world that she knew made him so uncomfortable it was almost unbearable? She couldn't pretend to understand his reasoning but she couldn't pretend that she was completely okay with the idea of him being uncomfortable.

Raven glanced over at the changeling, watching as he helped evacuate the civilians. He looked so serious but quickly grinned in reassurance to those that needed to know everything was okay. He wasn't a genius but after a while people that were always smart had a tendency to get boring. No, Beast Boy always kept things interesting even if his tactics did get irritating after a while. It was the way he was now that she wouldn't change for anything in the world. No, she wasn't the most romantic person alive but it didn't matter to him and she knew it. He was full of enough romance for the both of them just like she was serious enough for the both of them.

They balanced each other out and neither one would have had it any other way.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's that for this chapter. I kinda sorta had fun writing this chapter although I honestly forgot where I was going with the last part of the chapter so I just wrote the idea that had been bouncing around for a while. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


	19. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I swear that Noka and Nierki changed places on me although now I'm thinking that the story just wouldn't be the same if their roles had been reversed. Anyway, here's this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Earth wasn't the place that he expected to bury his brother although he supposed that he shouldn't have been too surprised. There had been comments that those born on Earth would die on Earth if they dared to go back. They had been born on Earth and it was on Earth that his brother would be buried.

Noka was silent as he threw the dirt and rocks over his brother's body. Why should he have paid someone to do something that he could do himself? "Manoya, your wounds haven't completely healed yet." Meys told his older brother as he watched from a short distance. "Why don't we wait for Matya?"

"Because she's helping get the others to safety. Hell's gonna break loose, Meys, and they don't want people in the way when it finally does."

"Is Daddy gonna show up?" There was some fear in the boy's voice that told Noka exactly what he had been told about their sire.

"Hell no. He's locked up until our six idiot brothers manage to hunt Raven down and get her to free him. Even then I doubt that they're gonna do anything other than suck the bastard dry of his powers."

Meys frowned slightly as he thought. "I thought Matya's powers were tied in with Daddy's." Meys told him thoughtfully. "That's how Robin and the others made it sound when they were telling me that story."

"While ago they were. Then Raven fought against Father and won by her own power so it won't be a loss to her if they do manage to unlock him and start sucking up his power."

"Would they? Suck up Daddy's power, I mean."

Noka looked at his brother for a moment before shaking his head. He was really beginning to worry about the boy's health if he was asking questions like that. "Well, Nierki, looks like you're not going back to Azarath with me. Don't worry, Raven's all yours for the time being. Someday she'll book it back but until then watch over her little ass." Noka patted the pile of dirt that covered his brother's body, feeling his heart aching in his chest as he slowly got up.

Meys jumped off the rock he had been sitting on and helped his older brother push a decent sized rock that would be serving as their brother's headstone. "He's gonna be okay, right?" Meys asked. "Raven said she doesn't know where we'll go when we die. Do you know?"

"Somewhere nice."

Why is it the big kids never told him where they'd go when they died? Meys pouted softly as he held onto his brother's hand, walking with him inside. Big kids seemed to know everything and got to have all the fun when he was stuck doing stupid stuff that he didn't really like. Stupid big kids having all the fun. He couldn't go out and fight the bad guys like the big kids but instead he had to stay behind. Why couldn't he go fight with the big kids? It wasn't like the bad guys were all that tough.

Noka groaned as he laid down on the couch, his muscles screaming at him. Apparently they hadn't healed over completely, he mused lightly as he watched Meys grab the remote and flip to some random horror movie. As he watched the show, he couldn't help but be amused by how easily humans were amused and frightened. Did they really think that blood could gush from every opening like that?

He closed his eyes and listened to the movie in the background. His brother was dead, his older sister had betrayed them, and his younger siblings and their friends were caught in the middle. God hated them and he was fairly certain that it was true but he didn't dare say it in front of Raven. No, he'd keep it to himself if he expected to be able to escape with his skin intact.

As the screams on the television grew fainted, Noka fell asleep with his little brother curling up next to him fifteen minutes later.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She didn't know how she got to be fortunate enough to find somebody that wanted to take care of her and her younger brother even after having gotten a good look at what he'd be dealing with on an almost daily basis if they were ever to leave Earth. As Raven held Beast Boy and listened to the sound of his heart, she wondered if he'd ever grow tired of her. "You're beautiful." Beast Boy murmured as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

"Trying to understand why you want me. Why you want us."

A pleasant chill went down her spine as Beast Boy softly kissed her, his fingers brushing through her hair with a tenderness she almost couldn't believe that he possessed. Was this really the same guy that got his historical facts from the back of cereal boxes? If she didn't know that she wouldn't have to worry about her eyes failing her, Raven would have sworn that she wasn't looking at the same immature changeling that would always laugh at simple words such as "booger" or even a farting sound.

He was trying to distract her but his attempts were for naught. The questions were on her face and he could see that they wouldn't leave until he answered them. "Why wouldn't I?" Beast Boy asked. "You're different from other girls."

"Beast Boy, I'm a murderer and a thief. You've seen me in Azarath. What we need to do just to survive a single day."

"You were doing it to survive. There's a difference between doing what you need to just to survive and doing stuff like that for fun." Beast Boy answered simply.

Just where in the name of Azar did that idiotic teenager she knew go? The changeling before her looked and smelled like Beast Boy but he was being serious. "Most people would run like hell away from someone like me." Raven told him. "I've got a brother to take care of, Beast Boy. His needs always go before mine. If he's scared, I need to make him feel better regardless of if I'm hurting or scared too. I need to pretend that everything's going to be okay when I don't even know what'll happen in an hour."

Beast Boy softly kissed her again, his green eyes soft and tender. "Don't worry. I'll be here to take care of you two. When you're scared, I'll tell you everything will be okay." Beast Boy promised. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Raven. You're absolutely beautiful and I'm the luckiest guy on any world in any dimension to have you."

If it weren't for the look of absolute sincerity in his eyes, Raven would have called him a liar. However since she could see that he was being completely sincere, Raven would give him that much. "You're an idiot." Raven said softly as she pushed him back and moved so she was straddling him. "But you're my idiot."

"Good because I don't think I'd like being somebody else's idiot."

Leaning down, Raven's eyes closed as their lips crashed together. Let the world be damned, everything was absolutely perfect here and now in her eyes.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Robin was grateful that the city had taken their warnings seriously. It would be strange, he knew, to see the city abandoned but something told them that the fight would take place within a few short hours and none of them wanted to worry about any civilians. They had all seen enough death and they didn't need to see any more.

Once this was over, Robin decided, they were all going to go on a well needed vacation just to escape from their nightmares. It was just too bad they couldn't take a vacation from their minds or else they'd be all set. Since they couldn't do that, somewhere nice and warm sounded like a good idea. Somewhere like Hawaii or Florida where they could just feel free to be normal teenagers.

For the first time in a long time, Robin felt himself wishing that he was a normal teenager but as he moved from street to street, he knew that this was the life he was destined to retain no matter what.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's that until next week so read and review, all flames will be accepted and used to help dry out all the water that's just sitting around wrecking everything. Ja ne for now!


	20. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Unfortunately the next chapter's the last one but it'll be good... I think. So here's chapter nineteen and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Five Heroes and one of them was Mahi. There was really no words to describe how less than thrilled he was at the whole idea.

Robin didn't need to look behind him to know that the half-demons that had lingered behind in the city were all looking anxious about the whole thing. Maybe it was an overkill, close to a hundred against five but he couldn't get anybody else to leave. Meys had been taken to safety but Noka had remained behind to help stand their ground. Not even Raven had fled much to Beast Boy's frustration. Didn't she understand that she'd be killed if she went against Mahi without her powers? Did she even care that she'd be killed or was dying in battle something that every half-demon seemed to want for themselves? No, that wasn't fair. Some of them had actually fled in fear for their lives while others chose to remain behind. It was the ones that chose to remain behind that wanted to stand and do what they knew was right. "Smell that?" Noka whispered softly, his eyes flashing slightly in the light.

"Great." Raven said softly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Should we tell him when we get back?"

"Normally we kill our own mothers, not our sibling's mother."

"Do you want to tell him or do we keep our mouths shut?"

"Tell him."

Starfire looked at the siblings, bewilderment in her eyes. Who were they talking about with such displeasure? "Tell who what?" Starfire asked.

Raven gave a wry smile before answering, "Meys' mother is one of the Heroes. It's not surprising but it'll be satisfying. We just wish that Meys was older so he'd be able to kill his mother instead of one of us doing the job. If she had waited just a few more years, we could have taught him to disregard his mother's existence as nothing."

Everything within him was screaming for there to just be arrests but something told him that arrests would do little good. This was a fight unlike the one against the demons and against Trigon. This was a fight for the right to continue existing among humans for the half-demons that longed to live with humans and away from demons for however long they wished. They needed this to prove that they had a right to exist.

He couldn't say why Earth had been chosen as the battlefield but he had known from the beginning that this would involve them. Earth's laws would be regarded until they were able to create a portal to Azarath. When they were there, they were free to kill whomever. Until then they would play nicely and only injure each other although he had a feeling that the Heroes weren't going to do anything other than kill. He just thought it was strange that Mahi was one of them when she herself was a half-demon. When this was over he'd need to find out the reasoning behind the whole thing since he had assumed that each of the Heroes were completely human.

A chill washed over the group like a tidal wave and they each prepared for the battle that would without a doubt be one that would go on in memory. Like a lone bird singing in the winter, Raven's voice reached over the group.

_**Where have all the heroes gone?**_

_**Child, don't you know?**_

_**They went away before morning sun**_

_**to where we dare not go.**_

_**They claimed that they would do us right**_

_**instead they did us wrong**_

_**so now we move under night**_

_**and we'll sing our killing song.**_

_**The traitor and thief were the first to go**_

_**before they took up their arms**_

_**and now the darkness will begin to show**_

_**as we fight away their harms.**_

It was the lullaby, they realized as more voices joined in with the song. There wasn't an ending to this one because the lullaby was beginning again. They each knew the history and yet it was this history that insisted on repeating itself. There was nothing they could do about this repeat of their history nor was there anything they could have done about the battles against the demons that had taken place only months before.

The voices echoed through the air, filled with sorrow and anger. None of them wanted this anymore but none of them were ready to die. They wanted to live, to have the same rights that all living creatures had been given. It hadn't been their fault that demon blood coursed through their veins. Some were conceived of love, others of hate. Raven, they knew from the whispers in Azarath, had been conceived of hatred but still she knew love. It was that knowledge of love that would keep her with them for as long as possible.

As their eyes looked ahead, they could see the five people walking in the middle of the abandoned street towards them. Two women, three men. There was such a pleased look on their faces as the strolled forward that it was painfully clear that they were looking forward to killing everybody that dwelled within the immediate area. "Mahi." Raven snarled, feeling her blood grow heated within her veins.

There were no words to describe how much she hated her sister at that very moment. Noka would want to kill Mahi as well but ultimately she knew that Mahi's life would end by her hand alone. Many were afraid of her sister and knew full well that she was stronger than one would think at first. "Such a beautiful gathering. I'm so pleased that all of you have decided to stand in one place so we're not hunting all over this world for you." The man in the middle said with a pleased look on his dark features.

Behind them, several people shifted with anxiety. They would be fortunate if a quarter of them lived and luckier than anything if even half of them lived on. There was nothing to be done for those that would die and knew that injuries were more than likely to occur.

Noka shivered as he felt the air slowly coming to live, his eyes falling on his sister. It was no secret to him that she loved these strange humans and that she was furious at the betrayal. He'd stay out of her way and defend her from all others. As his eyes fell on Meys' mother's face, he knew that he couldn't allow that woman to live. Because of her, his little brother was afraid of being alone. Having him leave the city with others of their kind had been hard enough and it was all thanks to that horrid woman.

Without saying a word, both sides attacked.

* * *

lostmoonchild: The battle's in the next chapter for the sole reason I'm lazy and wanted to hold off on the ending for as long as possible. So read and review, flames will be used to warm South Dakota back up again.


	21. Chapter 20

lostmoonchild: Final chapter! I don't know if I'm happy or sad that the fic's over but I do know that I'm happy that fanfiction got its issues worked out. I actually started jumping around and my mother thought I was temporarily insane until I explained the reasoning and even now I'm certain she doesn't get it. Anyway, here's the final chapter and thanks to everybody that's been reading this fic.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

They had seen the battles in Azarath and had no time now to be amazed at how different the two battles were. Where they had held nothing back against the demons, the half-demons were clearly making an effort not to immediately kill the humans that they were fighting. It was just impressive how many people the five Heroes could hold off at one given point although Robin supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised that nobody was going for Mahi directly.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other Titans fighting alongside everybody and saw that Noka was fighting a woman with dark hair. That must have been Meys' mother. She had talent with fighting and clearly her hatred for them was so great that it was almost suffocating. "Robin, watch out!" Raven shouted.

The dark-haired teenager ducked just as a machete came flying over his head, barely missing him. He couldn't afford to let himself get distracted now. When this was done, he'd let himself think about the fighting skills of the ones they were fighting. Until then he needed to keep his head in the game.

Cyborg knew he could have used his sonic cannon to take out their enemies but he couldn't bring himself to use it against humans. Bad guys were one thing but only if they were Slade or had some kind of gadget or power. Using it on normal humans was just an overkill and he knew that he could possibly kill a human with his weapons. No, it was just best to do it the old fashioned way although he knew there wouldn't be a problem using it on Mahi.

How could she betray her own family like this? Didn't she care that her younger siblings wanted to live in peace or was she so hell bent on living in constant war that she couldn't see anymore what side she was standing on? Without thinking, he fired at her and blocked her attack when she turned onto him.

Nothing had ever been gained from fighting in anger and Cyborg was careful to keep a cool head. He had seen how Mahi fought and knew that he might be able to stand his ground for a while. Now all he had to do was plan how to retreat without getting killed by her. Then again he had a feeling that she'd be willing to go after him even if they managed to do this.

Starfire hated fighting. She loved the idea of peace and a world without wars or crime but such a world didn't exist just yet. Her friends had helped her so many times and just seeing the world that Raven saw every day was enough to make her want to cry. No, she'd cry later. Right now she'd let herself be angry about how her friends were being treated because of who they were and who they were friends with.

She dove down and grabbed Cyborg from Mahi, firing a starbolt at the older woman. There was nothing but anger at her betrayal and she was reminded of her own sister's betrayal. Now she completely understood why Raven had been so wary of letting others become her friend. She had been so afraid of betrayal that she had tried to push them away. When she saw that they weren't going to betray her, that she could actually trust them, everything had been okay. Now their eyes had been opened even more to the world that she hated and yet loved.

He couldn't remember ever feeling more hatred towards a single human than he felt at that moment. He had hated his mother but he had also adored her for withstanding the scorns of society. He remembered when Nierki and him had been born, how everybody had wrinkled their noses in disgust at them for being bastard children. They had always known who their father was and the first chance they had gotten, they had slipped their mother the strongest poison they could get their hands on and no sooner had she been thrown into the ground, they had fled to their father's side.

He had thought that their father had been right in all of his beliefs. Humans were nothing more than insignificant bugs and they had done everything that they had been ordered to do. At least until they had each fallen hard for one of their sisters only to have her die from shock. It had been that sister that had opened their eyes and had given them the strength to flee from their father's grasp.

Now as he fought against his little brother's mother, he could feel the hatred towards her growing even more than before. If it hadn't been for Raven, the woman would have killed Meys without a second thought. He couldn't say what memories the boy had of his mother but he knew that the boy understood that his mother wasn't a good mother. He knew that his mother had tried to kill him and that Raven had stolen him before she could go through with it.

Raven was Meys' world because of this hateful woman and he'd be sure to end it once and for all. This woman had no right to exist in this world or even in Azarath. No world would be terrible enough for this woman and he prayed that she burned in the deepest pit of hell for her crimes.

Beast Boy growled as he bit another one of the Heroes, pulling the man forward as one of the half-demons ran into the human. Some part of him said that he should feel regret towards helping others slaughter his own kind but these people weren't human. They may have been in the same family but they were ultimately a different species. There was just something that Azarath had done to change these humans into a different type of human.

Even as he thought that, he couldn't find the strength to care. All he thought about was the pain that had showed so clearly in the eyes of the innocent. He remembered the torn bodies that had been left behind, the words that had been written in blood. This was just a game to some while to everybody else it was a death warrant. Who gave others the right to decide who lived and died? Who said it was okay to kill innocent people that had done nothing wrong other than dare to make a life for themselves and their children?

Continuing with the attacks and trying to avoid stepping on the bodies that littered the streets already, Beast Boy continued.

Snarls left Raven's lips as she drew Mahi's attention away from Cyborg and Starfire, amethyst eyes focusing on the hateful eyes of her sister. She could feel something twisting and turning within her, screaming to be released. It was so close that she could almost touch it and could almost taste its flavor upon her tongue. "This would have been so much easier if you had been killed with Alynn." Mahi told her with a smirk. "I don't want to kill my little sister."

"I'm no sister of yours!" Raven shouted. "You share the same blood as us! Why are you doing this?"

"Because my mother was one of them. Remember, Rachael? This last massacre took place almost two hundred years ago when the last Heroes were seen. Don't you find it strange that humans are always fighting each other and every other century there's some great battle?"

"Shut up!" Raven screamed.

"My mother was one of them and now I'm following in her footsteps. I'm so tired of this idiocy!"

A gasp left Raven's lips as her sister suddenly attacked and was thrown back by a dark mass of energy. Joy filled the woman as she realized that her powers were back and she noted with fascination that nothing was exploding. Was this what her powers had been doing? Had they been growing more in tuned with her emotions while they were dormant within her?

With a sudden rush, Raven charged at her sister and began attacking, their powers clashing against each other. Her thoughts went to her friends and family, to the city and the planet. They were what she fought for. They were the ones that she wanted to protect even if she was meant to destroy them.

There was a sudden roaring sound as the ground vanished beneath them. She could distantly hear the startled cries before the strangled screams before there was suddenly solid earth beneath their feet. The scent of blood filled the air and Raven grinned cruelly at her sister. This was Azarath. Earth's rules no longer applied.

With a speed that she had never felt before, Raven attacked her sister and sank her teeth into Mahi's neck, feeling her windpipe shatter as blood coated her face. Her hands tore at her sister's clothes, nails clawing through the soft flesh and tearing at the bones in favor of getting the tender organs beneath.

Mahi screamed in pain the best she could with her windpipe shattered as she fought to get her sister off, panic showing in her eyes when she saw the look that dwelled within her sister's eyes. She wasn't looking at the little sister that she had known for so long. No, she was looking at the daughter of Trigon and the true heir to his pride.

As her vision began to tunnel, she saw the green changeling carefully pull Raven away and wipe the blood from her pale face. She could see the tenderness in his eyes as he held onto Raven, soothing the tremors that currently held her body. This boy… He loved Raven regardless of what she had done. How… How could she have been so stupid?

As her world faded to black, Mahi cursed herself for her stupidity but she felt no shame at betraying her family and race. After all, she would be judged for her actions and she was absolutely certain that whatever higher power there was in the world would understand.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Squeals of excitement left Meys' lips as he was spun around, seeing the weary look in his sister's eyes. "I knew you guys would be okay!" Meys shouted happily. "I knew it! No one can beat my big sister and her friends!"

"I'm glad you're safe." Raven said softly as she kissed her brother's forehead. "Noka went home."

"Okay! We'll see them soon though, won't we? We'll go home and see them then I can give them a hug!"

It was remarkable how quickly her brother's attitude always seemed to change. One moment he could be serious then playful. At the moment, Raven couldn't be more happy that her brother was acting like a normal child. "Yeah. We'll go home soon and you can give them a hug. You wanna know something though?" Raven questioned softly.

"What?"

"We're going to be staying here for as long as we can."

"But we won't age like normal humans. You said we gotta go before they realize it!"

Raven looked at her friends and saw the same weariness that she felt. They were tired and knew that there would be nightmares for a long time but at the moment they were all grateful that this whole event was over with. "It's okay." Raven said softly. "I think we're done hiding in the shadows. We overcame everything that Azar put in front of us and we'll continue to do so."

Meys stared at his sister for a moment before nodding with a grin on his face. "Good cause I like Earth. It's interesting." Meys responded.

"I'm glad."

~*~*~*~*~Epilogue~*~*~*~*~

Raven spoke no words as she stood in front of the fresh grave, her long purple hair fluttering in the soft breeze. Eighty years had passed by far too quickly for her tastes and still she looked no more than twenty-three. It was one of the problems that came with being half demon but it was something she had endured without problems.

A silent tear rolled down her face as she stared at the name upon the headstone, her heart breaking. It had been years before they had all gotten over the nightmares that had come with the two wars but she knew that none of them regretted it. She and Beast Boy had gotten married and had three children of their own while Starfire and Robin had gotten married with two children produced between them. Cyborg and Bumblebee had gotten together but it had been the only child they had conceived that had resulted in Bumblebee's death.

They had all lived long lives and now eighty years later, Beast Boy had been the last to die leaving her to live on. "Mother?" A voice questioned.

Raven turned and saw her only daughter standing between her two brothers, each of them waiting patiently for their mother. "It'll be okay, Raven. You'll see." Raven looked to the side and saw Meys standing quietly with his dark blue shirt fluttering in the breeze, revealing the same pale skin as hers.

Time had been kind of Meys and she prayed that it would continue to be kind. If it could be kind to her children then she'd be more than grateful. There was nothing left to bind them to Earth that she could physically touch. Without saying a word, she took her brother's hand and stood with her children as a portal opened beneath them. Taking one final look at her husband's grave, Raven left the only home she had known for the majority of her life never to return.

After all, they had already overcome everything else and all that was left was to move on.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap! I'm fairly satisfied with the ending since it wouldn't leave me alone for the longest time so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks again to everybody that's read and reviewed this fic. You guys are awesome and I hope to see you guys with the next Teen Titans that I do. Ja ne!


End file.
